


The Gods of Cards

by SapphireMoons



Series: The Three Kings [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Ancient Aztec, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome, Canonical Character Death, Cuz Strong Language is How I Relate Feelings, Except Yuusaku Cuz He is Best Boi, For Yugi/Yusei/Jaden Only, Gen, Later Yu-Gi-Oh Protags Are After Their Canon, Later Yu-Gi-Oh Protags Are Referenced, Strong Language, The Past Kings are Done with Gods BS, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoons/pseuds/SapphireMoons
Summary: Short stories in between, before or after the events of The Three Kings. Atemu/Jovian/Yatol-centric; all others are side characters at best unless otherwise stated.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki & Fudou Yuusei, Yami Yuugi | Atem & Haou | Supreme King & Past! Fudou Yuusei
Series: The Three Kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. The Depths of Hell Beckon, Milord, Falter and Be Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Shadow Realm, the reincarnations are united once more with their past lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to the aftermath of 'The Three Kings' with slight time skip!  
> This occurs in the middle of Yusei's Duel with Z-ONE, when he is knocked out of his D-Wheel and canonically, is saved by his father.  
> Welp, not here. :D

Yusei cursed, swallowing back the vertigo from making impossible maneuvers with his D-Wheel in the sky, trying to dodge the falling debris of Ark Cradle while trying to duel this imposter of himself. Z-ONE was the final reincarnation of the Stars of Iliaster, the one that Yatol had told him who had made him order Bruno to kill him, all to protect his people, not letting the false emperor have his way with those he had sworn under his protection. He and the ancient king were different yet so similar in that Yusei felt the same way to the people of Neo Domino City — his father had failed them and he would not let himself do the same.

He drew a card, declaring his turn. He was the last hope. Entrusted with his friends’ cards and best Monsters. He had them by his side.

But then, debris knocks the card from his hand. Desperate, he flays over to it, hand outstretched as he manages to somehow catch it. That is his fatal mistake.

Because in his distraction, he does not learn.

Heavier debris knocks him out of his D-Wheel, rendering his world into the darkness.

Despite the screams of his Signers, his friends, all the people who are watching his Duel in the skies as they fled from Neo Domino City — he does not hear them, instead, he calls out a name himself.

_Call for me, and I shall return to you in the stars._

“Y-Yatol…” Those lips whispered, lost to the wind as he plummeted toward the earth. Unaware that a beam of darkness envelopes him, taking his soul from his dimension. In three timelines, three souls are taken. Once more.

* * *

Simultaneously, the Three Kings stiffened, each in their own realm of the afterlife — Atemu ignoring the concerned cries of his Priests and Priestess as he grips his temples with digging fingers, Haou biting his lip in a pained grimace as Yubel barked at his men to give him room while on the verge of breaking down herself and Yatol clawing his back as it seared against his skin raw, Bruno reappearing with his Signers who felt his pain through their shared marks.

Slumping over, the three were unconscious to their pleas within a few seconds.

That is until one was able to, his face contorted in agonizing pain despite the fact that he was a being of the afterlife for centuries.

Yatol swallowed back a scream as the burning was slowly growing numb, due to Tonatiuh’s administrations, sending one of the youngest of his Signers a thankful glance. It had been only several moments since his eyes had opened since passing out in his temple. The injury in question was on his back, as he awakened to see the twins and the healers in his chambers, his thief and his general holding his body down. Wanting to survey the damage himself, even in a haze of pain, his sapphire eyes widened. His dragon tattoo glared an angry red, making the surrounding skin blister, similar to the aftermath of his coming-of-age ceremony.

“My emperor, _what_ is happening?” Tecuhtli’s voice demands, his grip on his shoulders tight as he registers the general’s presence.

“ _I do not know._ ” He answers his general through gritted teeth, near hissing as Xochitl ruthlessly places a salve on his back, making him involuntarily jerk which is stopped by the efforts of Tecuhtli and Tliltic. It helps somewhat to stop the throbbing pain, but it is still continuous. Sweat beads against his forehead when he notices that his mark on his arm is dormant along with the rest of his Signers.

But before he can elaborate on it further, Bruno appears before him, bowing to him with a sense of urgency. He does not look surprised at his pained form. _So, he had been like this for a while. But none of his Signers or Dark Signers felt it… outside of the initial one._

“Report, Bruno.” If anyone hears the pain in his demand, none of them voice it.

In true fashion of a translator-turned advisor, he does not mince his words.

“The First King and the Second King have yet to awaken—“

“ _What_.” He growls, not from pain, eyes glaring. _Explain fast and now._

“At the same time as you have, three nights ago, my emperor; the three of you collapsed. You are the first to awaken, with your marks burning you. Pharaoh Atemu is reported to be in a delirious fever, unable to awaken even by the means of the Millennium Items, yielding no information outside of the pharaoh being in darkness. Haou is in a similar state, clawing at his eyes so harshly that he needed to be restrained, and you have been bedridden for that same amount of time with your marks blistering your skin.” _And you have absolutely have no idea what is happening to us. Or more importantly, why and how._

“What of Yubel’s report?” _If that incompetent demoness does not take care of affairs proper, he will_ ** _skin_** _her._

Luckily, she did as Bruno nods. “She has attempted every form of Monster Healing known of the Spirit Realm, my emperor.” _And it doesn’t work._

_So, that eliminated any type of Monster attack or Spells. Mortal illnesses were a lifetime ago. That left… Atemu was in a delirium darkness, Jovian was trying to tear his own eyes out and he was burning from his signs of worship…_

It was as if the world stiffened with emperor at his flinch, no longer breathing so harshly under the administrations of his healers. His salve barely did anything for him yet Tonatiuh’s gifts from his Xiuhcoatl did, making the burn become a throb. _Life Points._

His arm shoots out to grab his general by the wrist, looking into his purple eyes all while ignoring the pleas of the others trying to keep him from getting up. “Get me Zuma. _Now_.”

A messenger is sent at their emperor’s order. The blue-haired Dark Signer appeared with panting breaths, kneeling before his emperor who was turned to his side, Xochitl trying to wrap the worst of his burns with frenzied twins, handing her needed salves. The darkly-robed male exchanges glances with his thief and general, trying to keep their emperor from thrashing, as he nods at them in acknowledgement. But the emperor had no eyes for any of this, sapphire eyes hazy.

“My emperor, I have received your summons.”

“Zuma.” Yatol struggled to keep his eyes open, his voice breathy as he cursed internally. It was a matter of time until he was unconscious and unlike this instance, he knew he would not awaken so easily. _If he was correct._

“You must speak to Priest Seto and Yubel of the souls of the Shadow Realm.” _If I am correct that the three of us have been dragged to the Shadow Realm by Yusei, Juudai and Yugi._

Zuma blinked before it dawns him, his dark eyes widened in horror. " _Yatol, you—! My emperor!_ "

But his emperor’s eyes closed before he could ask more, limp and silent to the cries of his Signers. The fingers that slipped from the Dark Signer's was as cold as ice, chilling him deeper than any winter could.

* * *

Yugi glanced behind him with a hint of frustration beside Juudai, who gives him a small shrug but is just as frustrated. Like the first Duel King, the brown-haired teen found himself in his youth, Post-Duel Academia once again with a Post-Atemu Duel Yugi — though with all of their memories, thank Ra. The two of them found themselves suddenly in a dark cemetery, almost too dim to see more than two feet in front of them. Yugi instantly paled at where they were before informing the brown-haired Duelist, who’s expression also darkened, eyes heterochromic as he recalled the Duel against Titan.

The Shadow Realm.

Growls, roars and bone-crunching echoes that neither really wanted to know where they came from resonated through the darkness as they tried to navigated themselves through the abyss — everything looking like where they were lost, the only indication that it wasn’t was the very ~~un~~ reassuring scatter of chewed bones and the differing names on the tombstones. Some were even older than Jovian, Juudai realized dizzily, as he kept an eye out behind them with Yugi in the front. It was obvious that the older Duel King had more experience with this creepy place than he did. ~~Small mercies.~~

Yugi tried to not completely panic, their position in their enemies ~~and counterparts’~~ favorite victim dumping site a very high risk one. Neither of them were armed with their Decks or Duel Disks, completely vulnerable and unable from Summoning even a Kuriboh to hover beside them. The only thing they could really do was to try to navigate themselves to some kind of exit ~~if there was one to begin with~~ — a baseless assumption that he was working on, okay?

He really didn’t have the best list of options here.

A shift in the shadows made him stop abruptly, as he felt Juudai run into him, thankfully catching himself before the two of them could kiss the ground. With a loud crack, the surrounding shadows seemed to warp, revealing an unconscious Yusei. With a shout, the two of them blinked in shock before catching the older boy, who also looked like he was free of his Duel Disk and Decks. ~~_Godsdamnit._~~

“ _Yusei-kun!_ ” Yugi whisper-yelled, trying to get the older one to awaken. They were too exposed here and not to mention the rather _loud_ entrance of the third Duelist King — he did not know whether it attracted the attentions of the Monsters that roamed here, but he would rather not find out.

Thankfully, the last of their trio was not idle and those sapphire blue eyes snapped open wide, as startled. Looking around with a clear confused expression, only growing as he took in his company. “ _Yugi-san?_ Juudai-kun? _What_ … What is going on? _Where are we?_ ”

“Well…” Juudai started, as he quickly explained to the black-haired male of how they did not know much of that neither — having been dead and in their respective afterlives when a column of shadows took them to the Shadow Realm, with no clear motives. Yusei frowned at the short introduction of the dark void of a world that they had arrived at before giving his own explanation of Dueling and falling from the skies, the three of them having found a small cave to take cover at after Juudai had given the all clear, having been the only one who was able to see clear enough with Yubel’s heterochromic eyes.

“You can use her eyes but you can’t talk to her or anything?” Yusei inquired, knowing that the demoness was fused with her master.

Nodding, Juudai ran a hand down his face, multicolored eyes out with a grimace. “It is not like she is separated from me like Haou was during the trial but more like… _muffled_. Like the two of us are calling each other but we have the wrong numbers.”

“Makes sense.” Yugi nods, as the two other time-travelers turn to the older one. “The Shadow Realm is a separate dimension, inaccessible to all but those who have the Millennium Items or have lost a Shadow Game. It was the place where… Atemu — that is the Pharaoh’s real name — would send souls who lost to him in a Shadow Game.”

The First King looked somewhat embarrassed as he explained that this was a time _before_ the two of them had spoken to each other as partners, or that he had any level of awareness that the Pharaoh had existed in his puzzle. But to his surprise, Juudai and Yusei had pensive expressions of their own, detailing their own accounts of the ancient kings’ interference in their lives.

Haou had apparently not left his friends idle when Yubel had disposed of them during her takeover of Johan, having made them suffer through hellish nightmares in a dimension of shadows that the Roman King’s counterpart now suspected to be a section of the Shadow Realm.

While Yusei recounted the Cold Emperor’s original sentencing of soul banishment to another dimension of Rex and Rowan Goodwin — another Shadow Realm reference, most likely — for ruining his reincarnation’s life (and technically, _his_ , ~~again~~ ) and killing his parents ~~again~~ , until Yusei compromised, a bleeding heart that watched as the two brothers gave up their lives for their Dark Signers.

“It sounds like the three of them were aware of the Shadow Realm, at the very least.” Yusei concluded, before sighing. “Yatol never mentioned anything of an exit in the Shadow Realm, more of an implication that he had the power to remove them or place them here.” _Not that he was exactly forthcoming of that information._

“Unfortunately, that is the extent of how much I know of it, as well.” Yugi frowned, recalling that many were able to send others and removed them but never really indulged in the _how_ part of that. “But I do know how we can defend ourselves and why Juudai-kun can see better than us with Yubel’s eyes.”

Yusei and Juudai listened intently as Yugi explained that Summons of Monsters, Spells and Traps in a Shadow Game and in the Realm required energy along with real sustained damage. They all recalled the Duel with Paradox, Zorc, Dark Signers, and the Light of Destruction with grim hindsight — so all of those were merely elaborate Shadow Games. And any loss was the subjection of their souls into the realm they were currently at. Cheating was forbidden and any attempt would be punished by death and eternal torment within the shadows, and the Duels within, uninterrupted until a result was decided.

“Since Yubel is technically a Monster, you can see better than us with her eyes. But without my Millennium Puzzle, I am unable to Summon any Monsters. You and Yusei-kun probably still can since you still hold your powers within you, with your bond with Yubel and the Crimson Dragon.” Yugi concluded, grasping for a puzzle that was not there. “But for now…”

Yusei nods, eyes glued to the shallow cave’s opening. “…it _appears_ that we are safe.”

_But for how long?_

* * *

Before the gates of Mictlān, Yatol scowled as his vision flickered despite his bright red garnet glare. Armed to the teeth of his funeral rites, he never looked more regal, headdress of the most rare feathers and a vambrace of Monsters at his command. His daggers and most favored blade were strapped to his person, as his tattoos burned with urgency, illuminating the souls of the recently deceased of the descendants of his people — curious at the presence of an ancient emperor at the destination for ordinary souls.

Having died in battle, the emperor did not have to go through the grueling void of trials of Mictlān that ordinary souls had to go through to enter the heavenly realms. However, it did not mean that he did _not_ have access to it — it was the realm that was granted to his Dark Signers, bestowed by the King of the Underworld himself and his terrifying wife. They were each guardians that overlooked particular deaths and Yatol never interfered with their duties, only present when _they_ were willing to share and open up to him of their tasks — just as they wished it.

However, there was _one_ instance when he interfered.

When he had specific instructions of a particular soul that _dared_ to cross his wrath to span beyond the realm of mortals — Zuma was the punisher of sinners and those who were cowards that boasted warrior status, Xochiquetzal was the torturer of liars and thieves of children, Huitzuin was the avenger of the wronged; or if he was feeling _particularly_ vengeful, Yolyamanitzin or Eztli would be summoned to deny them passage, whether it be to the heavenly realm of the dead of the sea or Mictlān. And with his arguments as well as accounts, it was _rare_ that the emperor was denied.

Mictlān, without the guidance of the gods, was a wide, dark place that held no light — a realm for the fleshless and without exit. Nine hazards and dangers within each realm that the first alone was four-year-long and filled with tests for the newly deceased to endure. And even then, if the soul was able to make it to the end of the journey and prostrate before Mictlāntēcutli and his wife, the god was shrewd — and more often than not, when it came to his relatives… _bloodthirsty_ , rather than merciful.

The god was fond of his Dark Signers and of Yatol for being the only emperor that did not _immediately_ try to murder the misplaced followers, having been the most ‘ _interesting_ ’ reincarnation of the war god in millennia.

Which was thankfully why he was granted access to the realm of Mictlān, his Dark Signers without a doubt watching him, if Zuma was able to understand his last words. With Atemu’s Sacred Court and Jovian’s council of generals, upon their respective sovereign too — since the three of them were all technically at the same place.

The Shadow Realm was a realm of suffering, void, darkness and even more suffering; the eternal torment that was an alternative to rest and with the differences in human beliefs, it bore different names throughout history — but was still the same world of punishment — Mictlān to Yatol, Tartarus to Jovian and the Shadow Realm to Atemu.

And due to their differing mythologies, they entered at different times. Atemu at the death of day, the end of Ra’s journey in the skies and into the depths of Duat, Jovian in the middle of the night at the exact time of his mortal death and himself when the new dawn after the reign of Tezcatlipoca — but regardless, they were at the _same_ place. Like their respective places of heavenly realms, the purgatory was sectioned based on beliefs of the afterlife — not every soul saw it for what it truly was. However, being dead for several centuries and living gods of empires in their lives, that was not a difficult task for the three of them.

The only cause of concern was the dissociation of the realm.

Because the three of them did not belong there. Therefore, with the wiles of gods, the longer they were there, the more time they had to manipulate them into staying. Trials designed for failure, food that is not to be consumed and names that should not be voiced — he needed to find Atemu and Jovian _quickly_.

The Cold Emperor wordlessly slashes the throats of three disguised souls, that were actually revealed to be naguals — grotesquely morphing into the animal forms of a turkey, bat and a wolf. 

Because if Yusei and the other two were to get themselves caught by the wrong Monster or worse, a vengeful god or goddess, the six of them could be stuck here. _Eternally_.

In the same thought process, Jovian cursed the gods and the circumstances of this entire farce as he plunges his gladius into the harpy that tried to claw at his eyes out. Kicking off the now limp carcass off his blade, he ignores the blood on his person, scanning the area. Lumpy cavern floors stretch as far as the eye can see like a never-ending cave dim red from the surrounding river Phlegethon, as his golden eyes narrow at the entrance in the heart of the hell. The entrance is reinforced with triple walls, guarded by a fifty-jawed hydra and walled with columns of adamantine as Haou grimaces.

_I knew fashioning my castle after the one in this gods-damned place would come back to bite me in the ass someday._

His… _uncle_ was not the most amiable person to have conversation with, as the embodiment of hell but like the other primordials, often did not care if his half-mortal nephew was here. In fact, he was more fond of him than his other godly descendants — Jovian did not know what warranted such favoritisms but he did not argue. Passing by the hydra that he had fondly named Quinquaginta, he switched his Duel Disk for a shield, eyeing the masses of monsters, cousins and relatives alike from his accursed godly bloodline.

How Juudai got here, Jovian does not know. For the reincarnation was also dead, not to mention in his own section of heaven, as the Roman King made it _very_ clear that any bargains or challenges for the reincarnation’s soul would be a one way ticket into being a part of his mortar. But the matter at hand was that he was here in Tartarus and he needed to get him the Jupiter-hell _out_.

 _Monsters were not the problem._ Jovian thought grimly as he mindlessly charged in, leaving blood and carnage in his wake. _The problem was the inevitable meeting of another immortal._

There were plenty of enemies that Jovian had made _alone_ , not to mention the slew of monsters born from his uncles and downward the family tree — deities required a bit more trickery and time to remove. At least with monsters, it was straightforward — find the weakness, maximize, then remove.

For instance, if he were to meet his half-sister Oizys, he would have to listen to her depressive dribble before she would set her mind on killing him to join her in misery. Not to mention his stepmother did not like him after he had killed her son and his half-brother. But to be fair, the bastard had gotten him in the end.

A loud roar takes him from his thoughts as he sidesteps a blow, parrying the blade as he tunes back into his current blood, grimacing. _He had never cared for any family reunions._

Atemu is of a similar opinion as he eyes the empty graveyard of the Shadow Realm, infested with Monsters borne from darkest desires of men. The afterlife of Duat had no version of hell, as being denied such a thing was such a horrendous punishment within itself. But the Shadow Realm was not a bad alternative to it — only the souls within were not really considered ‘dead.’ More of alive souls that mutated into Monsters, Spells or Traps through the infestation of being in the Shadow Realm.

He was under no illusion that the gods were idle in the use of the Shadow Realm, as the afterlife was a place for the gods, the Shadow Realm was where Apophis could retreat to lick his wounds. To return to his constant battle against Ra, the deity of Chaos needed a counterpart to the comfort of the afterlife that Ra resided in — however, to maintain Ma’at was the creation of the Millennium Items, sending deserving souls and manifestations to be consumed by the serpent god to delay the battle against Ra.

As such, why the role of the Sacred Court was so important.

And against the Egyptian god, nothing less would do and Yugi no longer possessed the Egyptian God Cards.

_And for the opportunity to consume the soul of a son of Horus?_

That would disrupt the balance of Ma’at _more_ than just a tad.

Unfurling his golden-winged Duel Disk, the Nameless Pharaoh grimaced as he tries to locate his reincarnation. Because there was no other reason why he would be sent here if Yugi wasn’t — reincarnated Ba or not, they were still of the same soul. And if Yugi’s soul was taken, so was _his_.

 _Comatose at best. Trapped here at the worst._ Either way, they _needed_ to get out of here before they were found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND INTO THE SHADOW REALMMMMM
> 
> So, Jovian and Atemu know that Yugi and Juudai are in the Shadow Realm (but not how), while Yatol is the only one who knows all six of them are there. While Yusei, Yugi and Juudai know that they are there, but do not know that their past lives are looking for them and just how much danger they are in.
> 
> Think of Mictlān, Tartarus, and the Shadow Realm as different sectors of the same thing, because of differing beliefs the realm of the dead is divided off. Yatol is in Mictlān, Jovian in Tartarus, Atemu in Shadow Realm (since the Egyptians don't have an equivalent to hell) - while our reincarnations are in the Shadow Realm, because, unconsciously, that is the hell that they believe in.
> 
> As for how they all got there... who knows?


	2. Reckless and Blood Covered, Milord, Take Care for Thine Sane of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Past Kings play pick up, while the future bros just want to go back to being dead and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Into the Shadow Realm - a bit of lighter chapter. Since the past kings have a bit of fun at the expense of their reincarnations. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Graphic Violence and Strong Language

To be fair, it was Jovian’s idea.

The godsdamned Roman’s need for bloodshed was so _wasteful_ , all of that precious ichor that could be sacrificed, marred with dust and plopped unceremoniously on the black sands.

Roughed up a bit but covered in the blood of his enemies, the emperor rose a brow at the trail of Roman monsters, cubed into fresh lumps of flesh and continued in his way. His trail of carnage was much cleaner, being that carcasses were happily consumed along the way, leaving pools of blood and chewed bones. Honestly, there were no neighboring nations to petrify around here.

~~_But then again, old habits died hard._ ~~

Recalling Road Warrior and his Junk Synchros, he sheathed his blade and gripped his spear, making long strides to follow the warpath of the Second King.

Sure enough, he had found the demigod surrounded by monsters, covered in blood in all his glory.

It dripped traitorously down his golden laurels, soaking those chocolate brown locks it rested on, cape flaring out behind in a dramatic flurry — gladius a golden beacon against the monster flesh it tore into, as those matching eyes glowed with battle fervor.

Naturally, this was the time he chose to ~~_interrupt_~~ intervene, plunging his spear into the Second King’s to-next-victim, making the giant gurgle in his own blood instead of the to-be-fatal stab of Haou.

Jovian narrowed his eyes at his appearance before the two of them were back-to-back — weapons before them and surrounded by a wry berth.

“Yatol.”

“Jovian.” The Third King hummed, returning the courtesy.

“Forgive my crassness, but what the name of _Pluto_ are you doing here?” Jovian slices upwardly, bisecting another beast. “Do not tell me that you have been dragged here due to the likes of that shadow as well?”

 _“Unfortunately.”_ Yatol frowns, twisting his spear into the throat of another giant. “The only way that we could have been taken down here is through _them_ , which is a rather inconsistent on my part. Yusei is not dead yet. But he is here.” ~~_Somehow._~~

“So, something that took him from his time is also the one who did this?”

Yatol ignored the sharp slick of a golden blade serrating through bone. He was busy with his own butchering. Therefore, he could not help the mocking lilt in his voice. “How insightful of you.” ~~_Was that not obvious?_~~

“Do not make me carve into you too, Yatol.”

The emperor maturely hummed his answer, purposely slicing open the throat of his current opponent, spraying the golden-eyed king with blood. “Atemu must be here as well.”

 _“How in Jupiter’s bolt do you know that?”_ Jovian cursed, wiping the blood from his face with a glare at the Third King who ignored him and the elbow jab to his abdomen.

“I was the last one to come here. I told my Dark Signers to get your demoness and Atemu’s Sacred Court to convene with my Dark Signers while we are down here. All three of us are comatose up there.” ~~And most likely causing a disturbance.~~

Jovian cursed once more as they ceased conversation, attention fully upon their share of monsters for slaying.

Eventually, the swarm dwindled to the point that merely one was left in a sea of corpses, trapped under the body of a headless chimera. If he were a more merciful ruler, Yatol may have spared it. But he wasn’t. And neither was Haou.

With one of his daggers embedded in it’s skull, the two of them gauged one another before sighing at their current situation. Kicking aside a head or two, Yatol spoke first.

“Atemu should be within the Shadow Realm.”

“And our reincarnations?”

“The same place.” Yatol winced, a gash on his arm adding to the pooling blood. He nods wordlessly in thanks when the Roman King tears a bandage open to apply to the wound, continuing in his words. “Seeing as they are Duelists that have encountered the Shadow Realm, they would be there.”

“Even Yusei?” Jovian questions as Yatol nods.

“He did not _know_ it was the Shadow Realm, but upon our first meeting it was there that the Old Momentum souls called for his blood. He may not believe it _consciously_ …”

“…but he has been at their mercy?” Jovian smirked. Yatol truly lived up to his namesake. “So, which way would that be?”

Yatol shrugged. “Your guess would be as good as my own. I come here only once in a while with my Dark Signers and more than often, we keep to Mictlān. Outside of the Gates, I don't care for knowing the other realms.” _Because I have no business past the Gates._

“Pluto and uncle are particular of being in their own areas as well. And _everyone_ knows where the Gates are.”

“Then, what do _you_ suggest?”

Standing, Jovian stared down the dark caverns as far as the eye could see — golden eyes glowing with mirth as he gestures with a grandeur that is too casual for being in a literal hell. “We will have to _wreck_ havoc until we find them, won’t we?”

Unfortunately, it is also Yatol’s idea as he smirks back, red eyes glowing with glee. _For did the saying not go, if one looked for it, it would not show itself until they were no longer looking?_

~~_But it was still Jovian who voiced it first._ ~~

* * *

There was something to be said of Murphy’s Law. It is very much applicable and _true_.

This unfortunately applies to Mutou Yugi as he grimaces at his current state. ~~How the hell did he get here again?~~

Separated from his companions, he was _half_ -crushed in the debris all beginning with Juudai’s ~~spontaneous~~ discovery of using his power of the Great Darkness. Originally having decided to cover themselves in the shadows to be camouflaged, Juudai had accidentally supplied a bit _too_ much power, resulting in a small but loud explosion.

~~This is why kouhai were considered troublesome, wasn't?~~

Drawing the thundering of incoming Monsters, Juudai quickly pushed Yugi into Yusei to the cave innards, yelling at them to find a way out. Yusei protested, but Yugi saw the determination in those heterochromic eyes.

Juudai was not sacrificing for them. He was fighting. ~~And this was why kouhai were so endearing.~~

Swallowing hard, he pulled Yusei with him as they both ran.

The cavern was a deeper maze than they had originally realized as he and Yusei dashed past walls decorated with deep gashes in the solid granite, too large for any mortal to slay. And of course, the _moment_ he thinks of this, the stupid law enacts itself.

A loud roar freezes him and Yusei in place as scraping claws echo to them, growing near. The ground under them shaking, he barely has time to tell Yusei to duck when the ceiling seemed to lose the battle and began to fall over their heads.

Now here he was, half-buried in rubble and without Yusei. Or Juudai.

Sitting up, he brushes off the scrapes and looks over the scratches on himself, taking a moment to look at his surroundings.

He could not see the cave entrance they took shelter in, so he and Yusei may have ran a distance away or he was blown off _that_ far away seeing how the cave debris scattered around. _Could he be on the other side?_

Before he can really tell, a war cry breaks out to his right, echoing as he stands, purple eyes wide.

At first, it looked like a cloud of kicked up dust with transparent figures within but Yugi soon realized that he recognized some of them. Monsters from Duel Monsters all attacking a single figure, armed with a golden blade, covered in golden dust and his own blood.

The Second King, Jovian of the Roman Empire.

Yugi watched stunned as the king maneuvered around the Monsters with ease, sidestepping that one before back-flipping away from this one before rendering them useless with ease. Severing the spine, head or major limbs — every move was either immediately fatal or eventually so, though it veered more to the latter, as if the king was enjoying himself. The monsters who were not killed the initial fray were wise enough to retreat, leaving the king alone in his destruction, as the King of Games wondered if this was the image of the Second King in his prime all those years ago.

If so, he understood _perfectly_ why he was so infamously feared.

As if hearing his thoughts, Jovian turned to reveal a bloodied face and hair, covered in minor scratches and wounds but enough to be deemed superficial. Golden eyes bright, the Second King smirked at the sight of Yugi, waving a free hand while he rested his blade on a shoulder. “Mutou Yugi-san, it has been a while.”

~~That is not how _normal_ people greet someone after single-handedly taking care of an army of Monsters.~~

Remembering his manners, Yugi bows. “Yes, it has, Jovian-san. How are you?” _Yugi has given up on normalcy long ago._

The Second King shrugs. “As well as one would be when dragged here. I don’t suppose you have seen Juudai or Yusei-kun?”

Yugi nods, perking the king’s interest as he explains the entire situation, how they got there and their separation. The Second King’s expression is stoic throughout until he hears of Juudai’s reckless disregard for himself, the sound of soft curses from what Yugi can tell by the tone.

“Do you have any idea how we got here, Jovian-san?”

Jovian scrunches his nose but answers. “I’m pretty sure Yatol has an idea. He has a talent for figuring out stuff like this quickly and without help.” ~~_The little shit._~~

Yugi decides to take his word for it. “We should look for Juudai-kun and the others—“

 _“Nope.”_ Jovian cuts in, golden gaze serious. “Well, _yes_ , we keep an eye out for them. But not actively explore. We leave that to Atemu and Yatol. If we go out looking for Yusei-kun or Juudai, you wouldn’t be able to keep up and I can only protect one of you at a time alone. The three of you are a bit _vulnerable_ here.”

“Atemu is here too?” Yugi blinks.

Jovian raises a bloody brow. “You're here, aren’t you? Why do you think Yatol and I are here? We as your past lives, who share your souls, will be here as well. So, yeah. Atemu is here too.”

“But Yusei-kun is not dead.”

“You don’t have to be dead to end up in Shadow Realm, remember? Albeit, you have to be _close_ to it. But that's just systematics.” Jovian nods, waving for the smaller male to follow. “That’s what makes this case a bit peculiar, though. But I know for sure it is not the work of the gods, because they have no real motive to bring us down here. Not to mention it is not worth risking our wrath with _that_ trial being so recent.”

“Then why?” Yugi prompts, awaiting.

“I assume someone has a death wish.” The Supreme King shrugs, unbothered as he unclips his blood-soaked cape. “It can be any of our enemies from our mortal lives, yours or our immortal ones. Just because we are favored in our mythos, it does not mean we don’t have our fair share of enemies — mortal, monster, or immortal.”

“And they _all_ are here?” Yugi asked quietly.

Jovian had the audacity to look unfazed. “Makes it easy to keep track, at the very least. The gods were the ones who created the realms, the three of us are more of… _gatekeepers_.”

“As in you decide if they enter.” Yugi stated, rather than asked.

“ _Essentially._ For every soul must die. And it is our courts that decides whether you are allowed into the illusion of eternal rest or eternal damnation in our respective mythos. Or in our most amusing decision, whether or not, the soul can enter or not.” Golden eyes glowed with mischief, as he led the reincarnation deeper in the Shadow Realm.

“Besides, aren’t you curious, Yugi-san? If you will see some familiar faces?”

 _No._ Yugi despairs. _He’d rather not._

* * *

Atemu was scanning from above, when he spots a hint of yellow, partially buried in the earth. Magenta eyes spotted a congregation of Monsters nearby as he commands Slifer to recede, free-falling as he summons Kuriboh to his side. Landing quietly, he turns to his Monster.

“Kuriboh. When the Monsters come within three hundred yards, inform me.”

The Monster obeyed with a cry as it rushed off, leaving the pharaoh with his new charge. The Duelist King of Neo Domino City, who was unharmed outside of some scrapes here and there. Shaking the boys’ shoulders, the pharaoh repressed the urge to slap the boy awake, even though Yatol would have full-heartedly allowed it. Instead, he allowed the younger reincarnation to come to consciousness with a few precious seconds, sapphire eyes startled to see the pharaoh.

 _“Atemu-san!_ How did y—?”

“I found you while looking for Yugi. By your presence being here, I assume Yatol is here as well?”

Yusei frowns. “I am not sure. But Yugi-san and Juudai-kun are here.”

Atemu represses the urge to snort. _Of course._ “With you being here, that makes Yatol here. Jovian as well from what your account tells me.”

“Have you seen any of them?” Yusei asks as Atemu shakes his head.

“You are the first. Now, can you tell me what happened?”

Yusei is curt and succinct in explanation, as he informs the First King of the events that led to him being half-buried.

Apparently, the beast that collapsed the cavern was most likely hibernating within and with Juudai’s noise, woke up the slumbering creature. Yusei had managed to summon red bursts of magic ( _somehow_ , the details were not all that clear) and attack the hidden Monster after he was separated from Yugi, the former pushing the latter into an opening he had seen in hopes of getting to Juudai. But with the cavern collapsing and the beast throwing a rampage, Yusei (again, _somehow_ ) managed to command his newly learned magic to save himself from being crushed and only managing with half.

“I see.” Atemu nods, before standing. “I want you to stand behind me, Yusei-kun.”

“Does it have anything to do with the incoming mass of Monsters behind you?”

Blinking at the pharaoh, the Turbo King took in the Egyptian monarch’s attire, still a bit disorientated.

It was his usual regal self, but caked with sweat and blood. No inch of exposed skin was spared as it looked barely hours old; smudged, splattered and dripped on skin, clothing, and even the imperial crown upon his temples. A droplet had dried perfectly under the eye to make the Millennium Eye cry blood. And those wine red eyes glowed burgundy, as his Duel Disk unfurled, callused fingers hovering over his Deck.

Atemu smiles as if he does not have an army of Monsters to go against.

Yusei narrows his eyes.

Nope _._ They are _still_ there, coming in from the background.

“I have a few rebellions to discipline. Yatol will be saddened if you are harmed.”

_More like he will kick the shit out of me if I was stupid enough to get myself hurt._

“Kuri!”

“Ah, we will have to cut this conversation short.”

_“R-Right.”_

_~~Yusei wonders to himself if all of their past lives were destined to be insane.~~ _

* * *

“How is it that it is _you_ that ends up in this situation?”

Juudai somehow manages to shrug upside-down. “It’s a talent.”

Yatol sighs much too casually for a single man surrounded by Monsters, as if he had not plunged feet-first into a valley of them. Juudai’s memory was a _bit_ fuzzy after the whole explosion thing, because between him almost blowing himself up and Yatol being an absolute _badass_ by stabbing through the Monster about to eat him was _nonexistent_ , but details, bro. He was awake for _most_ of it.

Covered in blood, the emperor was practically soaked in the stuff, headdress and hair dyed a dark red as he twirled a spear through their enemies. ~~_So cool!_~~

After summoning his Road Warrior to grab Juudai from his free fall of doom, the Duel Academia King blinked up blankly as blood rushed back to his limbs, eyes staring at the towering emperor. Sapphire eyes glanced at him as five knives appeared in-between his fingers, Road Warrior disappearing.

Yatol had one command for him. _“Stay.”_

Glancing at his chances, he nodded, heterochromic eyes obedient.

Satisfied, the emperor quickly summoned his Junk Synchros, five of them in total as they tore into the attacking Monsters, the emperor dancing between them in a flash of red. Awed, Juudai only looked away when he takes in the sight of why there happened to be no bodies trailing after the Third King’s onslaught. He had seen enough body horror with Haou, _thanks_.

“My apologies for the gruesome sight.” Yatol said, not looking all to apologetic as Juudai laughed awkwardly.

“It’s okay. Jovian has his moments too.” ~~_More like moods._~~

“Yes, he is considerably messy in his part.” Yatol sighs before his sapphire eyes scan him. “You appear uninjured outside of being roughen up a bit. Are you well enough to walk, Juudai-san?”

“Ah, _yeah_. Thanks for the save by the way!”

Yatol waves it aside. “Think nothing of it.”

“Have you seen anyone else down here, Yatol? I was with Yugi-san and Yusei before we got separated.” Juudai explains, as he retells the tale. Yatol is silent throughout, grunting every so often to indicate that he is listening while he is bandaging Juudai's ankle. When he is finished, he answers the question.

“Only Jovian. Though with Yugi-san here, Atemu will be here as well. Tell me more of how you felt when the darkness took the three of you here. How did you feel? Did you feel any hatred? Revenge?”

“More of trying to terrify.” Juudai scrunched his face in thought, similar to the Second King. “Like the Light of Destruction when it took Yubel from me. It was trying to make me feel helpless. _Weak_. And vulnerable.”

Sapphire eyes narrowed. “And you said that the darkness that took Yusei was from the Old Momentum, correct?”

“Uh, _yeah_. Yusei did mention that he was in the middle of a Duel. Against some dude who was trying to be him apparently.”

“Unimportant.” Yatol sniffed, ignoring the small stings of his small wounds. If the burning of his marks were any indication, he was sure that whatever Yusei was in the middle of in their time, the Crimson Dragon was ensuring that time was frozen for now.

The only thing in the Old Momentum that was worth a _modem_ of power was the souls that were killed by it, including that of Yusei’s parents — whom of which were the ones who protected Yusei when he fell in when he couldn’t. Were they weakened so severely that they were able to take _Yusei_ along with Juudai _and_ Yugi?

 _Impossible._ Yatol dismisses immediately. Souls were _powerful_ but not _that_ much so to take a soul of a King, much less _three_ of them. Unless they were speaking of in terms of _theirs_ — but theirs were the levels of _gods_.

That was no fair comparison. Besides, Juudai and Yugi were dragged to the Shadow Realm first, then Yusei. And the same for them, it was Atemu and Jovian first, then him.

 _Then who?_ Who would those old souls dare to ally themselves to in order to defy him _and_ Yusei?

Royal bleu eyes land on a three-of-a-kind ring on his finger. _Of ~~fucking~~ course._

“ _Uh_ , Yatol?”

 _“Hm?”_ The Third King answers absently as his eyes shift to a concerned Juudai. He is pointing to something.

Huh.

There is an army of Monsters surrounding a single figure in the far distance. Wielding a commanding aura over his own army of Monsters against it. There are only two other people who are capable of that down here.

“I-Is _that_ Yugi-san?” _No way. Why couldn't he look that cool?_

 _“That.”_ The emperor smirks, twirling his spear in anticipation. “Is the _Nameless_ Pharaoh at his best, Juudai-san. And who are we to not lend a hand?”

* * *

_Gods above._ Yugi thinks as he stands next to his fellow reincarnations, shamelessly staring at the three kings that held the same face as them. He never thought himself as a particularly religious man, but what the fuck.

Atemu stood in front of them, several yards as he _casually_ calls out to command the three Egyptian gods to wreck havoc, Slifer picking out the taller prey as Ra keeps them rallied in a single spot for Obelisk to stomp with a bone chilling squelch like pests.

Yusei looks as exhausted as he feels as he stares at his counterpart, in the frontlines with Juudai’s, the both of them back-to-back as their respective knights, Junk and Neos, bash in skulls with flourish as if they are made of jelly.

Jovian’s face is nothing like Juudai’s sunny grin, instead it is sharp with savagery and killing intent, heterochromic eyes wide and blown. Yatol holds the same visage as Yusei, cold and stoic, but with one key difference as under the mask, one of the corners of his lips is quirked, amused.

Yugi does not need to see his aibou’s face.

He already knows that he is smirking like he does when he has the upper hand in a Duel, and _fucking_ knows it — proceeding to rub such _facts_ in his opponents’ faces.

_~~All three of them are doing it.~~ _

It takes them an unreasonably short amount of time to be done.

Yatol is doing his own version of a pout (an almost imperceptible purse of his lips like Yusei-kun had, when Juudai-kun said that he mastered his Darkness powers after his first try - it had apparently been a while) while standing over the carcass of a large dragon, Jovian cooing at still-alive insect Monster that Yugi has never seen while ripping out it’s legs one-by-one and Atemu looking amused as Ra and Slifer doing a tug-a-war with one of the bodies by the end of it with Obelisk silently cheering them on.

~~_What is his life._ ~~

Fortunately for his sanity (and his fellow reincarnations), the kings were conversing of important matters ~~while amusing themselves.~~

“Yatol, have you figured out who is behind this?” The Second King asks, expectant.

He tore out a leg. Yugi does his best to ignore it. ~~He fails miserably.~~

The emperor hums at being addressed, his sapphire eyes unreadable. “This particular event is the work of mine and Yusei’s current opponent, who goes by Z-ONE. The remaining Star of Destruction who is currently dead set in defeating Yusei that he was willing to use the souls of the Old Momentum to drag him here and therefore, me as well.”

“And how about us? How did we get here, if you and Yusei were the ones who were banished here?” Atemu raises an eyebrow, dismissing his Monsters, seating himself on a pile of carcasses like it was a throne. He looked strangely... _charismatic_.

Yatol taps his Paradox ring from his own regal position, leaning on a dead dragon with his spear in it's eye.

Realization flashes in the past kings while Yugi feels the confusion in him grow. He glances at Yusei and Juudai to see if they are any wiser than him. They are not.

Luckily, Atemu notices their confusion. “It appears that when the souls called for Yusei-kun to the Shadow Realm, they demanded that his very _soul_ was taken here. Therefore, taking Yatol as well, and with a third of Paradox’s soul on his person, it dragged the four of us with them since we also bore the rings of Paradox.”

Juudai cocks his head. “But why were we called here first? Yusei didn’t get here until _after_ us when he was the target.”

“The dead are easier to drag here.” Jovian explained as if it was obvious. “Mind, you don’t have to be _dead_ to get dragged to the Shadow Realm. You just need a very powerful soul and power to do so — but the dead are _easier_ since they actually _belong_ here. Hence why Atemu and I were dragged here first with you and Yugi-san, Yatol was able to resist for a bit to inform our subordinates because Yusei is still alive.”

“Might not be after, though.” Yusei mutters quietly.

But not quiet enough as five heads turn to him with _explain-now_ looks.

“I may have been free-falling from the skyscrapers of Neo Domino City when I was Dueling with Z-ONE.”

“… _Aibou_.”

“Hitori-no-boku. _No._ ”

_“…YOU CAN FLY—”_

“And you can use the shadows to fly too. _No._ I will not teach you, Juudai.”

“I leave you for a _fucking_ week and it all goes to _f—“_

Yatol cuts himself off with a strained sigh, sapphire eyes snapping open with murder gleaming over them. “We need to get out of here. To the Gates.”

But Yusei heard the unspoken words. _So, that I can discipline those idiots myself._

“How?” Juudai asks. “We've seen you three banish souls into the Shadow Realm. But not _out_ of it."

“Traditionally, you do _not_. And most souls once sent are placed for eternity or the sentence they are required. However, if you _were_ to, you would need to go through the Gates.” Atemu supplies as he nods to Yatol. Who then summons Stardust Dragon, who climbs on his ace Monster’s shoulders, nodding for Yusei to join him while the other kings paired off with their reincarnation on each claw before taking off.

"What are the Gates?" Yugi asks for them all.

"The Gates are the entrance to the Shadow Realm and the single location that does not change with the times. Think of it as the gates to Hell, aibou - it is the same concept." Atemu answers, as he points to the distance. "With Stardust Dragon, we will be there soon."

* * *

_Yatol_. Yusei began in his thoughts, not really knowing how to continue.

 _I told you I was coming back, wasn’t I?_ Yatol thought back to him with a soft yet harsh cadence, sighing internally before his voice hardened. _It doesn’t matter. I am here by your side again. And together, we will defeat Z-ONE._

 _Will you be alright?_ Yusei questions. _You will be seeing your murderer again._

Yatol chuckles bitterly. _Whether or not I will be alright with seeing the man who caused my knight to kill me is **not** the concern here. It is the fact that he is threatening your kingdom, and as the Duelist King of Neo Domino City, will you simply just allow him to destroy it before your very eyes, Yusei?_

 _No. I will not. No matter what._ Yusei states. _But it does not mean I am willing to let you be needlessly hurt either._

 _You are too kind, Yusei._ Yatol huffs, as he smirks inwardly. _I am not going to allow my mistakes to interfere with yours — you are not **me** , after all._

 _No, I’m not._ Yusei mirrors him, laughing lightly, breathing in the wind in his hair and despite being half-buried about an hour ago. _And you are not **me** either._

 _Thank the gods._ Yatol quips, ignoring the Turbo King’s pout. _Tecuhtli would have tore me a new one if I was as indecisive as you. Jack has enough tact to only punch or yell at you for your_ _hesitations, and I only lecture you with the occasional beating._

 _What did Tecuhtli do if you were?_ Yusei asks, as they soar past wide caverns swarming with Monsters. He resolves himself to not looking down.

Yatol shrugs. _What was appropriate for the time. He was my friend just like was yours, so he knew when I was overthinking — when I was too angered, he would spar with me to get my anger out to basically beat it out of me until I was too exhausted to be angry. Or in the rare moments I was momentarily indecisive as prince, he would remind me that I had no time for such things. That there was too much blood on my hands for me to waver._

Yusei tries to suppress his flinch. _~~He fails.~~_ And is thankful that his version of Jack had more tact while ignoring Yatol’s _I-told-you-so_ look.

They land in a clearing before a large set of doors — they are as tall as skyscrapers and made of black obsidian as white skeletons dot over them, rusting chainsspiderwebbing to forbid exit. Surrounding them and giving the six of them a large berth is a crowd of souls and Monsters, as if trying to overwhelm the doors into opening with sheer numbers.

 _“Hm_ , a small group this time.” Jovian hums as Yatol recalls Stardust Dragon. The future counterparts stare at the Second King incredulously. There was _more_ people here than the people at the World Grand Prix.

Sensing his aibou’s thoughts, Atemu waves a hand at the scenery. “Usually there are more damned souls that surround the gates and try to break open the doors or attempt to sneak past when more are banished here. Not that they are successful. However, _today_ , after our appearance, it is less crowded.”

Yusei adamantly decided he did not want to know. _~~Plausible deniability.~~_

“So, do we just _walk_ out…?” Juudai asks plainly. “Or is there some kind of seance I don’t know about?”

“We can’t do anything.” Yatol answers, pointing to the doors. “They are _one-way_ , and can only open by a special pass bestowed to a King or those of his court. Which is why I informed Yubel, High Priest Seto, and Zuma that we were here."

“A pass?” Yusei stares. He is fucking with him. _He has to be._

Yatol is not fucking with him as the emperor has the audacity to shrug. "I left mine with Bruno to punish some pale-skins."

Jovian nods, confirming. "And mine is in my bedroom. _Somewhere_. Otherwise, we would be breaking our way out. And that would mean swarming the current present with all our enemies, old and current.”

"You're kidding." Yugi facepalms as Atemu smirked.

“No, we're not, aibou. Mine was left to Seto.”

Juudai sighs. “I am just trying to be _dead_.”

Jovian snorts before deadpanning. “Join the club.”

Yusei bemoans his wanna-be in his present as notes that the wide berth is maintained with him and his future counterparts standing behind their respective past king. “Is there a reason why we are not being attacked anymore?”

“Monsters are not ~~entirely~~ mindless, Yusei-kun.” Atemu smiles, catching the eye of several growling Monsters that looked like Weevil’s. “One of us alone may be easier to overwhelm, but with three of us present, they are aware that they will not survive if we came to odds.”

Yusei does not think on how Monsters usually attacked by command and were otherwise so mindless that they needed to experience the wrath of these souls to know such tactics. Instead, he stares as those doors open impossibly wide to reveal three figures, knelt before their respective monarch.

Yubel, High Priest Seto (who suspiciously looks like Seto Kaiba), and Zuma who is Kalin’s past life. _Each holding a pass._

 _Finally_. _He can get out of this hellhole. ~~Literally.~~_

Yatol snorts at him internally as they walk out, and Yusei has no patience to care. _Dying and being dead seemed like a bigger chore than being alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends Into the Shadow Realm!
> 
> I wanted this chapter to be a bit more fun, since we hardly see the Three Kings antics, I wanted them to mess with their reincarnations for a bit and talk with the others outside of their own incarnation. Some serious moments but mostly fun, since they are really under no danger.
> 
> Yatol and the other kings are not really worried after they find one of Yugi and the others, cuz they can defend one of them. But more than one is a bit harder.
> 
> Past Kings: fuck. where are they.  
> *finds one*  
> Past Kings: we gucci. just need to find other kings, then we gtfo.  
> Modern Kings: We are still stuck. In. The. Shadow. Realm. DANGER???? HOW TF WE GET OUT?????  
> Past Kings: the Gates duhhh.  
> Juudai and Yugi: i just want to live my afterlife. why.  
> Yusei: why is being dead more stressful than being alive.


	3. Enter, and May Thine Strength Grow Under Tutelage, Milord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku meets three of his predecessors, and they meet their latest addition, who is a little different from the rest of the line, the newest Sixth King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Historical Inaccuracies, Casual Mention of Violence and Torture, Torture and Graphic Descriptions of Body Horror

Yusaku awakened with a flinch, not recognizing anything of his surroundings. The room was simply furnished, the comfortable bed under him firm rather than the soft mattress of his bed. The high position of the sun told him it was well into the day, as dunes of golden sand waved for miles outside of a window, as he sat up bewildered. The sunlight burned against his pale skin as he looked down at himself to find that he was out of school uniform.

A linen shendyt covered him modestly, legs bare as they ended with light sandals. On his left arm was a golden-winged variant of a Duel Disk, his deck seemingly in place, as his upper arms, wrists and ankles were bangled with gold matching the necklace around his neck, blooming over his shoulders. A blue sash held up his shendyt as deep purple droplets dangled from his ears, similar to Ai’s coloring. A gold circlet, encrusted with deep amethysts rested over his forehead, his light blue bangs doing nothing to hide it.

_Where… Where the hell was he? What is happening and why is he here?_

His senses that usually screamed at him if he was ever in any danger whether it be in Link VRAINS or Den City were disturbingly silent. Unlike his custom Duel Disk, the one strapped to his arm was less informative, without an AI or Ai to ask the same questions that were blaring in his mind. However, before he could really dwell on them, a figure made an appearance at the only exit and entrance to his chambers.

It was a built man with caramel skin, ebony hair cut in a straight bob with angular bangs, a thin circlet adorned over his head. He was expressionless as he assessed him with dim teal eyes, not cruel but not exactly kind either, as he allowed Yusaku to do the same. The man was dressed in similar Egyptian attire (armed with the same golden Duel Disk and an odd looking scale with a symbol of an eye on it that looked strangely familiar — like something in his classes), chest bare outside of a linen sash over his left shoulder along with a light blue and gold belt at his waist, similar sandals adorning his feet.

“You have awakened.” He nods before gesturing him with a hand. “Follow me.”

Having no choice but to obey, Yusaku holds his tongue as he is led through a series of turns and twists of sandstone and painted walls of battles that look suspiciously like his previous deck before he adopted Cyberse. _Monsters of the Olde._ Finally, they arrived in a large throne room with a sole man, sat upon the golden seat, decorated with those eyes again.

 _He looked younger than him._ Yusaku noted before he saw the man’s hair.

Any Duelist, whether they were worth his Deck or not, **knew** the King of Games. The undefeated Dueling King that reigned first and supreme, even **after** his death. Rumor had it that the King of Games was guided by the Nameless Pharaoh, a baseless rumor that was dismissed by historians but had stuck with the young Yusaku, who only knew of Dueling after his trauma.

Egypt. The Millennium Puzzle. The tricolored hair. _There was no mistaking it._

Yusaku fell into a kneel behind his escort, as the King of Games waved a hand. Thoughts raced as the most famous man of Duel Monsters addressed them, his voice velvety and rich with authority. “ _Rise_ , Karim. Thank you for delivering Yusaku-kun here. Please leave us, this isa conversation we are to have in private.”

“Yes, my pharaoh.” Karim bowed, exiting with a glance to Yusaku. Leaving the two multicolored boys alone; the King of Games gestures for him to rise. “Do you know who I am, Fujiki Yusaku?”

Yusaku meets those wine eyes with his jade ones, respectful but not subordinate. The pharaoh is seated almost lackadaisically on his throne, yet it does nothing to deplete his charisma. His puzzle glares down at him, as if judging his soul for sins against the gods.

“You are the rumored Nameless Pharaoh, the spirit within the Millennium Puzzle that belonged to Mutou Yuugi, the King of Games.” Yusaku answers, holding out a ringed hand as he explains, falling back to his three reasonings. “First, you bear the same likeness of the King of Games. Second, with the arming of these ancient Duel Disks, you and your kingdom were known to hold some kind of link to Duel Monsters. And third, you hold the lost Millennium Puzzle, last seen around the neck of the King of Games when he Dueled against Kaiba Seto, years ago.”

“Correct.” The pharaoh smirks, rising as he nears him. He is shorter than Yusaku had imagined yet holds all the power in the room, his gait slow and deliberate. “I am known as the First King. Mutou Yuugi is my modern reincarnation in your time…”

Atemu, as Yusaku has been granted to call him, explains in brief of his adventures with the reincarnated King of Games, the hacker is willing captive audience as he is given a history of Duel Monsters. Also learning that with the title of a First King, there were more that followed. “And the most recent addition to the linage has been deemed to be you, Fujiki Yusaku or as you are known in your domain of Link VRAINS, Playmaker.”

Blood roared in Yusaku’s ears. _Him? The **Sixth** King? How?_

He may have defeated Go Onizuka, who was known as the most popular Duelist of the time, and been undefeated in his purpose to find the truth behind his kidnapping but… did that make him a _King?_ He was not interested in the publicity that was cursed upon him with his victories or of the sort but he simply could not allow Link VRAINS to have been destroyed by the Knights of Hanoi after it got involved with his pursuit for the truth of his past. That made him no _king_.

“I…” Yusaku began, only to stop as the First King held up a hand to stop him, eyes burning with resolve yet coldly firm.

“You doubt yourself. And believe that you are not worthy of your title. You are not the first to do so. Every king that came before you has too felt the inadequacy that you currently hold — the Second King’s reincarnation was nearly killed by his fatal flaw a second time, the Third King’s faltered time after time and I, with the fate of my kingdom dependent upon the acknowledgement of my erased name — every king has had the burden of a world upon their shoulders and staggered under it’s weight.” _And nearly cursing the gods for the burden they bestowed upon them._

The First King pauses. “However, in the end, as it was for every king — even those of us who are a bit more… **bloodthirsty** than is deemed sane (Yusaku raises an eyebrow but then recalls his own status of vigilantism and promptly shuts up.) — we prevailed to save those who were important to us and choose to move with the future. No matter our original motivations in the beginning.” _Whether it be revenge, unity, or simple enjoyment._

Yusaku was momentarily stunned of how easily he was read. “I… I will try my best. But I do not promise anything, Atemu. I cannot.”

This surprisingly makes the pharaoh smirk. “Smart of you. Not to promise what you cannot guarantee as you are indeed correct, Yusaku. We do not know what the gods will hold for us in the future.”

Yusaku did not know about the intentions of gods. He was an individual that believed in his instincts, and them **alone**. But he wisely does not voice this. “If you do not mind me asking, but _how_ …”

“…is it that you are speaking to me when Yuugi has passed away already?” Atemu finished before answering after Yusaku nods.

“You are here before me in your dreams to prepare you for the future, through the work of the gods.” The First King informs him, his golden Duel Disk unfurling as he sends the younger king a smirk. “Although you are well versed in your speciality of Link Summons, you will need more than just one method of Summoning ace monsters to defeat your enemies. And the gods have asked _us_ to lend a hand.” _Despite our eternal rest._

“Enemies?” Yusaku did not like sound of that at all. Ai was free. Kusanagi-san’s little brother was slowly recovering. The Knight of Hanoi were defeated and Link VRAINS was safe once more. So, who was this new enemy the First King spoke of? “Tell me what you know.”

Atemu shakes his head.

“To tell you too much of your future will cripple you more than assist you.” The disappointment must have shown on his face as the pharaoh’s gaze softens. “But I can teach you of new methods to Summon your monsters that can be more valuable than any information on your new enemy.” Especially if your Link Summoning is not enough.

Jade eyes widened with fascination and teenage awe.

"Did you perhaps believe that we do not evolve with our Dueling just because of our dead status, Yusaku?"

He wordlessly nods.

“ _Ritual Summon._ ” Atemu reveals as he furls his own Duel Disk, a full smirk upon his lips. “And there is no better way to learn than experiencing it for yourself. _Come_. We have little time to waste.” _After all, you have much to learn, Sixth King. Than just how to Ritual and Xyz Summon from me._

* * *

Jovian assesses the newest king with a hint of distain, as the blue-pink haired boy Dueled against Skull Knight, practicing the newly taught Fusion Summon. He had arrived two days ago after exiting Atemu’s palace to his, fashioned in a toga with several medals and a Duel Academia Duel Disk. His circlet was replaced with a crown of laurels, earrings gone as golden armor replaced the jewelry of Egypt, carefully cementing that youth was officially welcome to the Second King’s domain. _Without_ ** _his_** _consent._ By the First King’s design without a doubt — seeing how the youngest king appeared conveniently just outside of his palace. The Slifer Red Disk was most likely Atemu’s silent message to remind him that Yusaku was still a young soul.

Despite being experimented on when he was ten. However, it appeared that he had come to terms to it and was moving on with his life. If working in a roadside hot dog restaurant was moving on with one’s life. Unlike Juudai who had abysmal grades yet the best practical ones in Duel Academia, Yusaku appeared to have one of the best, seeing the smarts needed to hack properly — unlike Jovian’s reincarnation, this new king had the potential to have more options outside of adventuring. But then again, it was not in the nature of a king to remain still. Even Yusei had taken off into adventuring after the creation of the New Momentum system.

The sound of depleted Life Points took him from his thoughts, as Yusaku thanked his subordinate for the duel. The moment the taller came within range, he struck. Foot connecting with the boy’s chest in a solid blow, he looked down with cold eyes to meet those shocked jade ones.

“J-Jovian?” Yusaku coughed, the breath knocked out of him.

“Get up.” The Second King commanded, removing his cape and Duel Disk, stretching his stiffened muscles. “You know better than the other two that came before you that Dueling is not the _only_ way to defeat you. Your domain may be virtual, but that does not mean your mind cannot be exercised _outside_ of Duels and Special Summons.”

Skepticism glowed in those eyes but Yusaku began to remove his Disk all the same, his arguments dead in his throat. The Second King waved for the servants to leave, still addressing him. “Not to mention that you also Duel in Speed Duels, though Yatol will take care of that particular part of your lessons for you. Your instincts are the only thing you trust, correct?”

Yusaku confirms his assumption, as they both stand in opposing sides of the courtyard. “Good. They do not lie, _people_ do.”

“I have no intention to place trust in others.” Yusaku replies bluntly, pleasing the Supreme King. ~~_There may be some merit in him being tortured after all._~~

“Yes, and you seem to be observant enough to know better than to be foolish over sentimentality.” Haou sneers before his face returns stoic. “However, what you seem to not know is that while you give the proper accreditation your allies are due, to which will bring allies to your side, you _lack_ the cold callousness to know when you must give up your efforts for a friend.” _Or side casualties._

“I do not have many friends, Haou.”

“ _Perhaps_.” Jovian granted him. ~~_For now._~~ “Regardless, hear the words from those who came before you. Countless times, Mutou Yuugi recklessly risked his life and the First King’s spirit for his friends, _nearly_ costing them everything. The Third King’s reincarnation had to face the horrors of his past friend, just as you did and it gave him _more_ than just a physical scar to show it. My own, nearly killed all of his friends and himself for _one_ friend, in a frenzy to right his misplaced guilt. You may not have many friends, Sixth King, but it only takes _one_ to break you if manipulated properly.”

“Am I to forgo the idea of friends then?” _Not that I already have._

“Not at all.” The Roman replies. “You bear a strength that is also your greatest weakness, Yusaku. Your sense of justice will not allow casualties even when you are powerless to save them. Friends, will undoubtably, _break_ you if you are not careful.”

“Then how do I make sure my enemies cannot break me through allies?” Yusaku voices, half expectant for the bloodthirsty Roman to say that obstacles of sentiment were steppingstones.

“Do not trust the _person_.” Jovian reveals, throwing the younger king his spare gladius, surprised by both the blade and the answer. “Trust in their _character_. That will tell you more than any words they have for you. Now come, _attack me_ , Yusaku. Your ace Monster wields a blade, therefore, it is only fitting that _you_ , as his master, should be able to as well.”

As Yusaku manages to parry his surprise attack mid sentence, Jovian huffs internally as he whacks the boy’s exposed ribs with the flat of his dulled gladius. _This one may actually survive long enough for him to batter into shape._

* * *

_Link Monsters._ Yatol mused, noting the change of the design of the Decks, his own creation of Link Monsters did not bear this new back. _Monsters summoned with Link Markers and have no Levels._ And instead of D-Wheels and Riding Duels, the future held D-Boards and Speed Duels that were still powered with his counterpart's patented New Momentum.

It was with no doubt that if Yusei were able, he would have taken apart Yusaku’s D-Board and reconstructed his own. Gods, he was barely resisting when he was informed of the existence of the new King with the others, watching the boy in his adventures in Link VRAINS. But there was no time for such activities, for the boy was here to learn. Of Synchro Summoning. _And fix that annoying complex of justice._

The Sixth King was different from his preceding ones of Tsukumo Yuma and Sakaki Yuya — jaded even before his misadventures — while they were more similar to Yuki Juudai’s ~~former~~ cheerful persona, at the very least, Haou quickly tore that foolishness from right under him. Happiness was no wrong, but reckless abandon of cheeriness was no way to conduct oneself as a monarch.

But the Three Kings made no actual interference like they did now with Yusaku Fujiki with the Fourth and Fifth King. They were barely past fourteen summers — naive children in a sheltered modern society — if they were given to the Three Kings, halfway through their adventures like Yusaku, they would _break_ from the mere presence of the kings, nevermind learn anything from them. And they needed mentors of their own — no figments of the past.

Not to mention the Fourth and Fifth King’s utter actions of _disloyalty_.

Yugo may have been his citizen, but the boy was not _his_ people. And it was with no doubt, Jovian and Atemu felt the same towards the Fifth King’s counterparts. There was a reason that the three of them had been reborn in _reincarnations_ while the Fifth King merely had _incarnations_. And the Fourth King had none. But this _Sixth King…_

“My emperor.” Yatol unveiled his eyes at the sound of his closest vassal’s presence. A soft smile graces his lips, gaze affixed to the setting sun as cool winds billow the Third King before one of his temples.

“Bruno, you have arrived. With a guest.”

“Yes, my emperor.” Bruno smiles softly at the boy in assurance. Yatol took in the boy with a small breath, the scent of fresh blood and incense overtaking his senses. Yusaku was tall, nearly his height as his golden headdress although less ornate than his own, was decorated with yellow, pink and orange feathers — oddly fitting in his blue-pink locks. A deep-green tunic covered his chest and with a matching skirt as stripes of circuitry patterned over the fabric, divided by a white-green sash that held a thin curved blade to his waist. Like his own vambraces, the younger king was bound with thin knives, ready to be of use as kohl made those dark jade eyes glow. Barefoot, he was clearly unaccustomed from the sun, judging from his pale complexion.

Yusaku bowed as was customary of the Third King’s people. _Polite_. Yet his gaze met his after the bow, awaiting for the elder to speak first but not subservient. _Intelligent and calm. How interesting._

Yuya and Yuma certainly did not know that it was in their best interest to shut up and let their betters speak first after the trial. Atemu may have been amused at their antics — but Jovian and himself were less than so. Though, Atemu did send the boys into the Shadow Realm at one point in that conversation.

 _Proper discipline._ The three of them agreed, ignoring the pleads of the counterparts and that Astral being.

“Leave us, Bruno.” With a bow, the man obeyed.

The silence was peaceful as the two stood before the once bleeding man, strapped to the slab of stone, disemboweled. The crowned one was unmoved, arms stained with blood from moving the organs to their proper place as he rose a brow at Yusaku’s expression. His glare and stiff stature gave away his horror at the gory sight, but he was largely stoic and collected, prompting the risen brow from the emperor. _So, this one knows how to hold his mouth._

“Introduce yourself, guest. It is not everyday that the Second King allows someone to arrive here on one of his prized pegasi.” Yatol ordered with firmness, but no harsh undertone. _Without a doubt, informing him that Yusaku was more than the previous two. We shall see._

“I am Fujiki Yusaku, Duelist of Link VRAINS known as Playmaker… the _Sixth_ King.”

Yatol turned to the boy, meeting his gaze as he folds his arms, undeterred by the drying blood. “You sound unsure of the last one.”

_It is not a problem in confidence. But rather, indifference. He has no interest in being responsible for others in his personal crusade._

Yusaku nods.

“I am.” He agrees bluntly. “I am no _protector_. I went against the Knights of Hanoi out of my own will. Not to unite others or to protect my friends or anything.” _Despite the words of the First King._

“What does that have to do with your title?”

Yusaku is silent for a moment. “Does a king not have to unite others and lead?”

Yatol frowns. “You are correct in that a king leads, but that does not mean he necessarily _has_ to. _Kings do not have to do anything._ A king, by definition, is the ruler of an independent state. Ideally, he is one that leads his men into battle, values his men more than himself, knows their needs before they do and is acknowledged by them through his actions and words. A king does not need his crown, his people, his birthright, or even a title to be a king — affirmation that he _is_ the king and a domain, that is all that one needs to be _a_ king. Do you understand?”

“The question you must ask here, Yusaku, is not that whether you _have_ the values of a king. It is ‘ _Are you a King?_ ’”

_Do you acknowledge yourself as a King? Do you have a domain of your own to protect and care for?_

“I— ”

“I did not ask if you could unite others with your Dueling.” Yatol cuts him off as the Third King waves a hand, summoning his ace monster. "Because a king is not a throne that is _shared_. It seats _one_ , whether you are able to unite others or not."

“Dueling could be seen as a means to an end. Whether it is to get something you want, or to cause chaos in the world, or to dispose of trash.” To Yusaku’s obvious shock, Stardust Dragon gnaws the cooling prey before with a small growl, chews into the flesh. His master continues, unperturbed, patting the dragon at his maw. “If you inspire others with it, then it is a convenience to gather allies. If not, then at the very _least_ , you have kept yourself from being a target that is easily dealt with.” _Drawing others, regardless, whether you want it to or not._

“Nor did I ask whether you protect your friends, assuming if you had any in the first place. Protecting those under your protection or otherwise is indeed a noble act, but without the ability to back it up, you are no more than a wall of _meat_.” The Third King shrugs, toes squelching what Yusaku recognized as the soft cartilage of several ears. “These are the acts that _any_ man can do. But what differs them from the actions of a king is that he does these actions for a goal _larger_ than his own agenda. Beyond the comprehension of the common man — that is what unites others behind you, and upkeeps the belief that _he_ is what protects them.”

_~~Whether or not, the belief is true, depends on the king.~~ _

“And the _king?_ ” Yusaku asks after a small silence. “Who protects the king?”

“Those who have sworn by your side.” Yatol answers — as he gestures for the boy to follow him. Yusaku obeys after a half-second of pause, nearing the bloody sacrificial slab. “In every king, he was forced to go against a person he wished to protect and no matter what he did, they gave themselves for him. Whether or not they return is not clear — sometimes they do, other times, they leave. But in every instance, they do it to protect _their_ king. Because if the king falls, then _all_ will.”

“The man who was chained here, bleeding as you saw, was the one who took _mine_ from me.” The Third King reveals, as Yusaku stiffens, the slab between him and the elder king. “I am Yatol, the Third King, the Cold Emperor. My knight did not return to me until his second death. And my anger for his first one has not yet subsided, Yusaku.”

“But, enough of the past.” The ruby eyes faded into sapphire, turning away as he moves to his palace. “I will teach you more than Synchro Summons, Fujiki Yusaku. I will teach you of Riding Duels, an ancestor of Speed Duels. And in the meantime, you will do well to think on my words, Playmaker ** _._** ”

_For they may save you in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku is so precious that I couldn't help but let him be taught by the Three Kings. And I wanted to have some sort of story behind how he was suddenly able to masterfully Duel with different Summoning techniques.
> 
> So, it turns out he is taught by the best; Atemu, Jovian and Yatol themselves. And as to why Yusaku is so special even though he does not have a reincarnation or why the Yuuya and Yuma are not will be explained soon.


	4. Do Not Fret, Milord, For All Will Be As It Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every lesson comes the end and Yusaku's ends with each of his teachers.

Outside of the teachings of the Three Kings, each of them imbued a word of advice. Never telling him to necessarily _take_ it but rather hear it out and decide for himself whether to take it. Yusaku found that he was grateful for that, for as much as he respected each of the three, he would not have taken well if they did use their positions to pressure him into any particular action. He spent a week with each every night in his dreams, the days of the afterlife equal to one night, not voicing his lessons to anyone since the cards that he used to Special Summon did not come with him, even if the lessons of _how_ did.

~~Besides, who would believe him?~~

The First King was hard to understand.

Nothing seemed to faze the Pharaoh, whether it be minor and a matter of great importance, the Egyptian monarch _always_ had the answer, possessing the suave charisma to assure that others thought the same with ease. Yet, he was never below anything. Whether it be to help a struggling servant or participate in one of Mana’s childish games, the thousands-years-ago Atemu did it _all_.

It was clear he too had faults, that he was too mortal despite the worship of him being a living god.

He bore arrogance and his pride in high standard, punishment swift and as harsh as a barbed whip. Insolence was not welcomed in _any_ level, least of all, treason against the gods. In trepidation (not that he actually _showed_ it), Yusaku had once voiced his disbelief of gods to the First King — the two of them alone in the gardens after escaping the guards at the training grounds.

Atemu pursed his lips in amusement, narrow wine eyes twinkling. “I am not surprised at your skepticism, Yusaku. However, as you can see, I am a devout believer of the Egyptian gods, as is the other two kings that came after me to their own. I do not condemn you for your beliefs, as they are your own from _your_ time. Your modern society is different, an age of science and skeptic rationalism — however, I will say this. Do not think that because they are no longer in their prime, the gods do _not_ hear you.”

As much as his skepticism kept, the younger King did not dare.

It was one particular morning that cemented that his instincts were correct in screaming at him to not dismiss the concept of the gods so easily.

The pharaoh was overseeing another issue of the Book of Life, one of his priests holding a feather to be weighed against the trialed man’s heart. No one version of the manual of the dead was same, written for each specific individual to guide them safely to the afterlife. And despite the poor condition of the script, the First King still gifted the trialed man an audience to have his heart weighed. Apparently, it was more common sight for such lost souls to be… _well_ … _lost_ in the limbo of the world, forever wandering than to have found themselves in the afterlife.

Either they were extremely lucky or there was something _more_ at play — it was not entirely unheard of according to Priest Karim, who was his guide. But it was rare enough for the six priests to be on guard.

And they were right to be wary.

A Duel Monster burst from the man, a deformed monster of humanoid shape. To extremities from the elbows and groin was purple skin as waves of bone-white protruded from the swollen flesh, matching the four taloned claws and three of the lower feet. The rest of the monster was a dull orange, a green plate on its chest as three blue masks glowed on what would have been its face and collarbones. Curved horns protruded from the masks backward, doing nothing to decrease the intimidation of its large stature.

As his priests and sole priestess recoiled at the sight of the Monster along with Yusaku, who noted that he had recognized it — the Masked Beast Des Gardius; Atemu looked at it with a hum of acknowledgement, twisting his crook in his fingers. _~~A sight for sore eyes.~~_

“I have come for revenge, _Pharaoh!_ ” The man cries, eyes crazed. “I have finally been freed from the depths of the Shadow Realm after Master Marik had been defeated by you. It was not Mutou Yuugi who had sent me to the Shadow Realm but _you_ and Kaiba Seto! And finally I can exact that revenge!” _Shadow Realm?_

“How _dare_ you speak to the Pharaoh, filth!” Priest Seto growls as guards restrain him to the ground — the others of the Sacred Court just as grim-faced. “ _Know your place, scum!_ ”

“Umbra.” The First King identified, wine red eyes amused as he rested his chin on back of his hand like a predator playing with his prey. “The gods have not been kind, former Rare Hunter. Impressive, that you are still in possession of your mind even after being in the Shadow Realm.” 

“I _challenge_ you to a Shadow Game, Pharaoh!”

Yusaku tilts his head at the words. _Shadow Game?_

Atemu smiles widely. “Very well. Seeing how you have summoned your monster, I will indulge you with _mine_ since you are so keen to be removed from the afterlife by my hands, _mortal_.”

Yusaku is not entirely sure of what exactly he sees. A golden eye similar to that of the Millennium Items glows on the First King’s forehead, making the Sixth King instinctively recoil at the sight. Not to run away but to awe at the raw power that the First King had to his disposal as a blink later, the Monster is sealed into the stone tablet and Mahad is suddenly by Atemu’s side when Yusaku knew he was just across the room. Priest Seto is barking orders for the placement of the tablet when Yusaku, who stands beside Karim and Shada, busy with disposing of the limp man called Umbra, makes his way to Isis.

She nods at him, walking away to join Seto. Leaving him and Mahad with the Pharaoh.

“Will he be…?” Yusaku begins, not knowing how to exactly voice the question.

“He will be taken care of.” Atemu replies neutrally, though mirth oozes from his posture. Yusaku nods, not trusting to keep his life if he asks the wrong question. He did not see the Summons of any Monster and Atemu was a monarch of his word. _So, what was he missing here?_

Jade eyes shoot to the often silent, purple-eyed priest that was never from his sovereign’s side before narrowing. _The Black Magician._

“Yusaku, is there something you wished to ask?”

 ~~ _Yes._~~ He replies with the opposite, taking his leave.

He later learns that Umbra was no longer in the afterlife and was sentenced in the Shadow Realm. ~~Again.~~ He had been determined to have not learned from his first experience. He is told this _after_ he told what the Shadow Realm and a Shadow Game is. Yusaku stays up staring at his cards, unable to dismiss the thought that the thin pieces of parchment originated from actual _Monsters_ that were sealed in stone to punish enemies even _after_ death. ~~_And that he is able to do the same in his own way, like all the Kings._~~

To condemn souls into comatose states to dwell in a shadow-filled cemetery for eternity. How Umbra was not _entirely_ mad — he did not know. ~~_Maybe because it was more merciful to be mad._~~

On his last day, he bluntly asks if the Pharaoh had ever been to the Shadow Realm. Atemu laughs before replying. “Yes, I have, rather _recently_ , actually. I do not entirely recommend it as it is not a pleasant place to explore, Yusaku.”

~~_Severe understatement._ ~~

“However, I do not entirely mind the visits I make every so often.” 

“You visited it more than once?” Yusaku asks, as he straps on the new red Duel Disk. He pointedly does not look at the Pharaoh's right index finger, adorned with a single ring. There is a history there, but he does not ask. He knows better.

“Oh, yes.” Atemu answers off-handedly, unconcerned. “I have the gods to Summon if there is any _misunderstandings_.”

Yusaku had seen them, carved upon the walls. _The three Egyptian Gods._ The three most powerful Monsters all under the possession of the King of Games. That he easily states to Summon without tributes or sacrifices _in the Shadow Realm_.

Shivers of thrill snake over his skin, as he leaves behind the Egyptian palace — Ra high above them as if seeing him off to the kingdom of the Second King. Into the lands of Rome.

* * *

Jovian, as the Second King, was a simple man.

He had little patience for small matters or enemies that he did not deem worth his time — often leaving most matters for his subordinates or his second-in-command to deal with. Yet the men of his army and the people of his kingdom knew well of his reputation and name — almost as religiously as Atemu was regarded. Yusaku does not know if this is inherently a good social formality but does not think more on it, he is only here for a week after all. 

It was not too surprising as one would expect as much of a fellow King, yet the difference between the two was that while the First King held a religion of godly status even in earthly chains, the Second King did not. Yet, the Monsters that Dueled _bowed_ to the _man_ as if he were the King of Gods, Jupiter himself, bound in flesh. Worshipping more than his image, but the very _ground_ he stood on. He acknowledges the ability of blind faith, ~~a trait he does not possess.~~

He mentions it when the two of them are resting in the courtyard (well, _he_ _is_ ) after a few spars. Juudai chuckles, breaking his stoic face as he adjusts his laurels. “I am no god, Yusaku. However, I am half-immortal. My mother was human while my father is the primordial of darkness.”

“Primordial?”

“Before the Golden Age of the Titans, Saturn, the father of the godly Jupiter and his brothers. My father is Erebus, born of the Void, brother to Terra, who _bore_ the Titans, who _then_ ushered the Golden Age of the gods as you may be more familiar with in the Roman pantheon.”

Yusaku paused at the information onslaught of the messiness of the Roman mythology. “…Is that why they all bow to you in reverence?”

“ _No_.” Jovian shrugs, taking one of the offered wet towels to wipe his face of grime. “ Despite my godly family, I have not ordered _no one_ to bow to me. Nor be in my service outside of my generals, who were initially contracted through Duels, but all the same. That was done all in their own accord — I have no interest in forcing others to be subservient to me if unwilling. However, if they get in _my_ _way_ …”

“You dispose of them?” Yusaku guessed as Haou lifts another shoulder, unbothered.

“It depends to the level of disrespect, I suppose.” He mused, a finger tracing a white scar on his wrist. The Sixth King knew better than to ask such a question, even with such a barbed invitation. “If it were a minor misstep, such as speaking to me without honorifics, I would not do anything more than a humiliating punishment such as a public whipping or minor branding. But for a disrespect of greater caliber…”

Golden eyes locked onto his, lips sly. “… _what would you think I would do, Yusaku?_ ”

This was the unique trait of the Second King. The utter _unpredictable_ nature of the Supreme King — during the day, he was overseeing his kingdom with the care of a loving monarch, rewarding his men handsomely and allowing a voice to his people; then as soon as night fell, the man transformed into a ruthless overlord, above searching for fleeing prisoners, not out of need but out of _boredom_ , to give them a chance to regroup and challenge him because to him, by the end of the day, it was still _all his kingdom._

And Yusaku was beginning to see a pattern.

A pattern of madness in these kings of old — the First King was arrogant, sadistic, and unforgiving yet Yusaku saw too how he was loyal, kind and protective of his people; an ideal Pharaoh. The Second King was ruthless, harsh and authoritarian in his rule but this was also the same man that delivered barbed sarcasm with no heat, gave his people a voice of democracy and rewarded volunteering subordinates well despite not asking for anything out of the common man. While it was obvious, that the two men had clearly done questionable crimes, they were not bad men at heart.

With the _power_ they had on their fingertips, if they were truly _evil_ , Yusaku shivered at the thought.

“You would not kill them.” Yusaku answered, making the Second King blink away golden eyes into the chocolate brown. “That would be too kind of a sentence.”

“It was.” Jovian agreed, snickering. “You are the first to have guessed outside of the others who were present — your two predecessors and their counterparts believed that the three of us would have smite them then and there. _Not very creative._ ”

“Because unlike them, you know that living is much _harder_ than dying.” The Second King observed, as Yusaku said nothing. It was true, after all. He had _tried_ to live, like everyone had told him after his kidnapping, only to be haunted by it all his life. Not able to make friends, have a normal school life, to be his age. _It was all impossible._

“But there is something you must also know about living.” The king cut in, breaking his thoughts. “And that is _only_ the living can change. _The dead cannot._ That is why no matter how hard it is to _live_ … _you must live_ , Fujiki Yusaku.”

“ _How?_ ” Yusaku asks, deadpan rather than imploring. “How do you live when your vengeance has been satisfied and the torture has taken _everything_ everyone is telling you to live for?”

“Whatever you want.” Jovian shrugged, towel folded back at the tray as he nods to the servant in thanks. “Assuming you survive what the Fates have determined for you. Whether it is for you to survive for not, I do not know. But just because your trauma has stolen your childhood from you, it does not have to steal _everything_ _else_ as well. Your vengeance had been quenched and that is _enough_ — you are still young, you do not live in ancient times and you are not yet burdened with a domain. _You still have time._ ”

Yusaku looked awkward, fidgeting as if not knowing what to do. ~~_He truly did not._~~

Jovian took pity on the boy as he nods at one of his maids, acknowledging his silent order with a bow. Three minutes later, she arrives with green tea sundaes with assorted fruit and toppings, much to the surprise of the teen. He stares at it uncomprehending for a second at the frosty treat in a golden bowl before turning to the king. Taking his own, he smirks at his expression.

“Did you think that just because we were of ancient times that we did not take advantage of the technology of your present one?” The Second King laughs. “We are historic _artifacts_ , Yusaku, but not _neanderthals_.”

If he did not witness that this was the same man to sentence prisoners to lay in-between the construction of Roman walls to reinforce surrounding his palace for mortar, Yusaku would not have known that the king was one and the same.

Watching it all with morbid disinterest, not missing a single thing from his high perch. Whether it was a part of his manipulations or not, the corner of Haou’s lips twitched, near imperceivable at the sight of his jade gaze.

Then he raised a finger of his lips, mouthing slowly. _Disrespect_.

All while staring into his soul with those eerie golden eyes, cold and brimmed with killing intent.

* * *

Yusaku is not disillusioned by the Third King.

He is different from his preceding two, truly living up to his title of being the Cold Emperor. A man of few words and even fewer moments of sentiment — he is _dangerously_ practical and maximizing in efficiency, _almost_ always regardless of the progress as long as the desired results are delivered. He is evidence of a man with enough patience to await the demise of a enemy, planning for his moment to remove of them _completely_ — even in his Duels, every move is carefully calculated.

He is exactly what Yusaku is yet at the same time is not.

Like him, the Third King carried vengeance and does not allow it to take over his logic — brutal in the takedown but never losing sight of the task at hand. However, unlike him, Yatol is willing to remove obstacles — even those who are victims themselves — out of his way. His dragons are fed through the continuous sentence of eternal prisoners, chased like _game_ , punished under the order of the Aztec monarch. Yusaku would never allow bystanders to be harmed in his crusade for revenge. _No matter who._

However, like with the other Kings, there was _something_ about the Third King that completely contradicted this ruthless side. And it was easily seen when the emperor interacted with children.

His expression would soften and grant them any wish as they so desired, whether it be to see his fearsome ace Monster or to give him a crown of flowers to replace his crown — as the emperor often opted for a simple circlet, carved with runes outside of his usual headdress. Yusaku watched as the emperor lowered himself before the child, allowing her dirty fingers to crown him as her prince to her tale of fantasy.

The same crown of golden flowers dripped with blood as the very same emperor tore open the monthly sacrifice, bone and flesh nothing more than tofu against his many blades. All throughout the man held no warmth in those sapphire eyes — chips of ice that _froze_ any sane enemy dead — and even when channeling his God, the red _burned_ so fiercely, it was cold. Merciless and without a moment of hesitation.

The two of them were not much of conversationalists. However, it was clear that the Signers, original and Dark, were often leaving the two of them alone to converse when the emperor was not occupied or Yusaku was not having lessons on Synchro Summon and Riding Duels.

Yusaku was placed in a daily regimen of exercises before going against the Duelist on his list. In order to Duel the emperor, he needed to Duel his subordinates first. It was no surprise as the previous Kings had done the same — whether or not he won was no matter, _what did_ was that he Dueled to their expectations. Link Summons were forbidden while all other Special Summons were allowed, outside of his Duels against the Kings. Against the Kings, he was free to use any Special Summons to his leisure.

And if he were foolish enough to have the misconception of ancient kings keeping to their old techniques, he was sorely mistaken. Granted, he did not win against any of the Kings but it was expected of them — they were not known as the Three Kings for nothing.

“Who built your D-Board?”

Yusaku blinked out of his thoughts to see the said emperor before him, legs dangling off the edge of Xochitl’s temple, eyes on the setting sun. “Kusanagi-san. He had a new one designed for me for the new Link VRAINS.”

“A friend of yours?”

“More of a common ally.” Yusaku said. The Third King saw the lie but saved him face, changing the subject.

“I see. Then indulge me in this, why do you think the gods have sent you here?”

The question caught him off guard. Yes, he knew he was here because the gods sent him to learn from the Three Kings against a new enemy that required him to know more than just Link Summon. But he had a feeling that the Third King was not asking _that_ … more of _why_ he was specifically sent to learn.

“The Fifth King and Fourth King were not sent to us.” Yatol reveals, hands fiddling with a thin blade. “Instead, the Fifth King was taught by counterparts of our people — in a dimension that none of the three of us existed. While the Fourth King had no past life, he had another dimension to care for, having no need for a reincarnation. Therefore, no need for us to interfere. But you, despite having no past life or any connection outside of Duel Monsters, were sent to our care.”

“Am I to assume that this choice was not at random?”

“You would be wise to.” Yatol nods, eyes still at the dying sun. “The gods are _fickle_ , Yusaku. They do things for mysterious reasons, overseeing all yet never able to directly interfere — outside of siring children. As I see the reason why you are sent to us is not only due to your enemies or even your upbringing or age.” _Though, they are contributing factors._

“Then why? Why have the gods sent me here?”

“Because you needed to be.” Yatol replied simply, finally looking at the younger male. “You needed to visit the dunes of Ancient Egypt, learn the way of battle of Ancient Rome and the sacrifice of Ancient Aztec. Or perhaps did you find the days under our tutelage distasteful?”

That was far from the truth and both kings knew it. Yusaku had not realized what exactly what it was that made him so comfortable, even when the Kings were intimidating in their blood lust, he never felt more _exhilarated_. _More alive._ Then it struck him.

They did not pity him.

They did not treat him with awe like the public. They did not treat him like another little brother or friend like Kusanagi-san. They did not treat him like everyone who learned of his past, as if he were to break apart. Instead, they _pushed_ him.

Atemu was kind but firm — keeping things succinct and short yet reprimanding when interference was needed — often pulling off counters out of nowhere to demolish his strategies. Jovian was harsh but fair — instructing once and leading into practice immediately — honing his instincts and reflexes so well, he was often sore the following morning. Yatol was logical but spontaneous — informing him of many strategies to utilize when odds were stacked against him — all while making sure that the younger was aware of his surroundings at all times, obstacles and speed.

They were teaching him how to _live._

_Distasteful? Not in the least._

Yet, a small no is all that Yusaku is able to say, as the last day of his stay twilights. Yet from the reflection of Yatol’s eyes that remind him of Stardust Road, Yusaku gets the feeling that the Third King understands.

“You will not remember us, Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s breath hitches without his control as his world spirals at the sentence. “ _…What?_ ”

“There is a reason no one knows of the Nameless Pharaoh’s name, or the whereabouts of the Lost Prince of Rome. And why my name is disgraced as the Cold Emperor, we are ancient kings that are long _dead_. That is the price of our choices, Yusaku. And the price for all your new skills, _Sixth King_ , is the memories that you have made here.”

Yusaku’s thoughts raced wildly. _But this was the **afterlife**. Did that mean that he would return here if he died? Would he keep his memories? What if he died here? ~~Would he be able to stay?~~_

A voice cut in before he could continue. “Remember the words of the Second King, Yusaku. _You must live._ " _As the Sixth King, it is your duty._

To his horror, he saw himself become transparent. _~~I do not want to be the Sixth King! I do not want to leave!~~_

Yatol looks at him, sapphire blue eyes as bright as stars. “Goodbye, Yusaku Fujiki… _Playmaker_. May the stars be your guide and know that the three of us will _always_ be watching you with pride, young _Sixth King_.”

The last thing Yusaku sees is the stars, guiding him.

* * *

Yusaku hangs up after a phone call from Kusanagi-san, asking him to take care of the hot-dog stand tomorrow as he visits his younger brother, who was slowly recovering. Walking home, he glances at his AI-less Duel Disk, before dismissing the thought of what Ai may be doing — most likely, rebuilding the Cyberse World.

He was absent from Link VRAINS since the demolition of the previous one, seeing no point to enter if the Knights of Hanoi were no more. Not to mention the bounty on his head but Kusanagi-san was prepared if he were to need to enter again.

“Look its Stardust Road.”

“How beautiful.”

Turning at the mention of the landmark, the sea gleamed with silverly light starbursts of blue and light purple, making him nostalgic for… _for… what?_

 _Revolver?_ It must be. For he was the only one who had ever told him of Stardust Road. _Wasn’t he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku arc comes to an end!
> 
> Because the gods are fair. In exchange for his time with the Kings, the skills they teach him, and the lessons they give him, Yusaku will not remember them. He will keep his learned skill and lessons but will think of them as conclusions that he comes to himself without guidance.
> 
> I don't know if I want to bring him back with the other Yu-protags in another chapter, but we'll see.


	5. How Milord is Scorned And Praised… Do Not Lend Thine Ear To Hearsay…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical records and the tale they weave, no matter how objective they claim, always hold a weight of bias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Inaccurate Historical References, Musings of Ethics, Morals, and History
> 
> This one happens shortly after Bonds Beyond Time.

Those in power throughout history have always been respected, first and foremost.

Whether it be a righteous king and an elected leader of high esteem, they required respect to be placed in such a high pedestal — however, the public is fickle. The people are short-termed with deeds and _forever_ with criticisms, for they never forget yet will always have an opinion. Whether it is the _right_ one is debatable, but they are a voice that needed to be heard, nonetheless.

For a leader who does not hear their men, does not adhere to their people’s best interest, or at the very least, the _perceived_ one; is a dead man walking.

The people are foolish, self-centered and the _core_ of every nation.

Details of a government are not their priority. It is their lifestyle, loved ones and personal agendas — they have no use for the assistance of _‘majority’_ nor the politics of the world stage. Their world is narrow and centered upon their eyes and interests alone — reasoning with complex legislation and cycles of power is _noise_. Yet, to ignore this world, the world of one in power does not exist.

But to earn such power and respect, it is hard to achieve and even harder to maintain.

Words are cheap, as it is actions that drive change — hence, the need for judgement of these _actions_ — are they worthy to be recorded in history or are they so horrendous that no human should have been capable of them?

Whether it be the former or the latter, the fact that it was _written_ , it is worthy of respect — for history is just that, the actions of those who came before for descendants to learn from and take upon their own discretion.

The Three Kings were no different. On how history wrote them to be.

First, they are respected. Then, their mistakes are regaled on modern terms.

* * *

Yusei found out shortly after they had Dueled together with the other two Kings, having been curious at their interactions.

Therefore, on one rare night that he had gotten tired staring at the mechanisms on the D-Reactor and the foundations of the to-be New Momentum, he indulged himself on an internet search. ~~Once he made sure that Yatol was not watching him, not that he was really conscious of that.~~

He began his search with a general one, beginning with the empire his past life ruled. Wanting to understand the world that Yatol inherited, for Yusei knew all too well that one account of a tale was never the entire story and many, if not all, were biased in one way or another.

Located across an ocean, the lands that Yatol ruled were close to the equator, humid and warm weather — the people advanced despite their primitive times. Most articles were detailed on the human sacrifices of the people for the sake of their religion, which was understandable for the time.

But what was not was the amount they seemed to sacrifice.

Yusei had no doubt with the suggestion that the numbers could have been greatly exaggerated, but at the same time — he had the actual emperor in his head. ~~And witnessed a few of them for himself.~~

 _Thousands_ fell to Yatol’s killing sprees, not mere _hundreds_.

The ones that were found in archeological digs were ones that remained _after_ Yatol’s Monsters had their fill. And that was enough to horrify historians.

But he was dawdling. ~~Because he didn’t know if he wanted to know.~~

He clicks on the list of Aztec emperors and did not find his past life’s name — instead, all he found was a title: _The Cold Emperor._

He was a young emperor whose name was lost to time, but was credited with the most sacrifices in his reign despite being one of the shorter end. Having seized the throne from his uncle, the young emperor was also responsible with expanding much of the empire and consolidating his rule over it.

However, to the ever-growing horror of Yusei, Yatol was also liable for with killing nearly _all_ of his kin and not leaving a trace of his enemies behind. A ruthless, kin-slayer of an emperor.

He was a _near_ dictator in his reign, martial law being a continuous sight as the only ones that had a say in his court was his tight-knit Council of Elders, mysteriously reorganized after his coronation, and his Signers.

It was stated that priests were so holy and worshipped that treachery was often seen. But the Signers were different, and were loyal to only _one_ emperor — having disappeared, presumed dead, when the Cold Emperor died along with most of their people in the Great Divide. _Supposedly_.

Only a boy, who would later be Moctezuma II and Yatol’s successor, and an empire with only half of their people remained after the event.

But oddly enough, it was stated that Cortés was first contacted in the reign of _this_ successor, not Yatol’s.

Yusei frowned, researching further.

According to the primary sources, Yatol was an emperor who was bloodthirsty for his enemies and kin, knowing no difference in his lust for expansion of his empire.

He was theorized to be loved by the people who followed him since he expanded their fertile lands, but the same sentiments was not held for those who remained with his successor, seeing how his name was lost.

Tales of the young demonic emperor who sacrificed his blood and body for the loyalty of the Signers, painted him as a youth lead astray by the darker aspects of his religion were found, created in Moctezuma II's reign. The successor told of how cruel his predecessor was, feared through the city-states, and for abandoning him and his followers to the hands of the pale-skins.

How the remaining people took it, Yusei did not know.

But he knew that Moctezuma II was not a good emperor. Even if the empire was greatest by measures of land in his reign, by the end of it, he was the ruler of a defeated nation, recorded as weak-willed and indecisive.

Due to the name being lost to time, Yatol's was post-human title was the Cold Emperor for his ruthlessness, in both enemy and kin. For that, at the very least, was _true_.

_Find anything interesting?_

Startled, Yusei blinked at the sight of Yatol stood behind him, sapphire eyes unsurprised or disappointed.

A flare of shame stabs his underbelly as Yusei opens his lips for an explanation when Yatol raises a hand, stopping the words.

 _It was inevitable for you to be curious._ The emperor sighs, his hand twitching for something to do. _As you have guessed, I have been recorded for my crimes, scorned as a king who cared for his Signers more than his people — a true reincarnate of my namesake of Huitzilopochtil, killing his kin and enemies alike._

 _You must have had a reason._ Yusei retorted, frowning. _You are not so battle hungry to kill incessantly._

 _I am not._ Yatol agrees, finally settling on twisting his one of his many blades in between his fingers. _For my enemies, you are aware of why. But for my kin, you must understand the political world at the time. Even if I was emperor, I was truly more of an overseer of the lands, while my Signers would address the smaller city-states in my place. But my kin, relatives outside of my direct line and my uncle’s son, who was my successor, thought that bloodline was a better requirement compared to ability._

The opaque sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yusei kept his silence, thinking it strange on how open Yatol was being. But then again, he had already tried to search him on the internet, not telling him was a moot point.

 _So, I had them killed._ Yatol shrugged, shadows darkening his form. He was almost solid in the moonlight. _Granted, Moctezuma the Younger wasn’t supposed to be there when I had his father and mother executed since they had plotted for my throne after I had killed Coatl, but he was always a slippery boy._

The emperor sneered. _That was all he was gifted at, really. Too spineless to be my proper successor. He did not even plot revenge against me for the death of his parents._

Yusei personally found it a merit to have forgiveness.

But then again, it was a different time and culture. To retaliate after Yatol had ruthlessly sentenced his parents to be killed and then to _slander_ him after inheriting the throne, Yusei could see how Yatol viewed his successor with disgust.

Yatol nods with a hint of approval before smirking. _However, as you have guessed, Yusei, there was the reason that I had him live and inherit the throne. I needed a convenient scapegoat._

 _For what crime?_ Yusei frowned. _To cover up your encounter with Cortés?_

The Third King shakes his head. _You do not always need scapegoats for just crimes, Yusei. It was to ensure that **my** people were not found._

Then, it hits Yusei.

Before Yatol died, he clearly saw that he had entrusted his people to his Signers to be _hidden_ , while fighting off the pale skins with Bruno. Bruno survived long enough to bring word back to his people.

And his people that did not include Moctezuma the Younger and his followers.

 _Correct._ The emperor praises him. _There were several city-states that did not agree with my rule or the guidance of my Signers, instead, they believed in my only successor, Moctezuma the Younger, to lead them instead of the cold kin-slayer emperor._

 _I allowed them to follow their beliefs._ The veiled moonlight reveals cold red rubies. _And they **paid** for it._

 _Dearly._ Yusei replies back in their connection as he keeps his own sapphire eyes on his past life. _As the final ruler of a defeated nation. Watching as his nation and beliefs fell apart before him._

He blinks and the emperor is gone.

Yatol sacrificed his life for his people, and them _alone_ to hide them.

Dirtied his name with the blood of his kin to raise a weak king to succeed him, all so that his people could hide from the foreign invaders that took down his successor and capital, supported by traitors of his sacrifice. And how they paid for their betrayal — imperialist Europeans taking their land, foreign disease killing off their people and the humiliation of their beliefsunanswered their precious gods — all because they turned away from the king that treasured them so.

Glancing at the mark that proclaims him as the Leader of the Signers, Yusei wonders if he too must make such a sacrifice for his friends.

Just like he had, _once upon a time_ , lost in the sands of time.

* * *

Juudai, in the other hand, dives into the archives as soon as he returns to Duel Academia after fusing with Yubel and Haou. It’s not like he has anything more important to do anyway. ~~Not anymore.~~

He finds ample on Julius Caesar and his adopted ward, Octavian, but only a small reference for the Lost Prince of Rome.

Post humanely named as _Imperator Divi filius Jovaius_ by the order of the founder of the Holy Roman Empire — the Lost Prince was most famous for being a child that the esteemed Caesar raised and grieved upon his disappearance, sending him off to the realm of Pluto with a title that he ordered to be made. A small tomb was made for a body that would never be found within the Temple of Divus Iulius — empty as it awaited for the discovery of the lost prince.

Juudai frowned, leaning away from the screen, alone in his dorm.

_Well. That was depressing._

_History often is._

Juudai did not scream.

But he did yelp as the figure of Haou appeared behind him, dressed in his day form in full Roman regalia.

 _H-Haou! I-I can explain._ Juudai stammered only to be stopped by a risen brow.

 _No need, Juudai. I do not mind. It was only a matter of time until you got curious enough to find out for yourself._ _But unfortunately, I do not really show up in your history all that much. Outside of being one of history’s many lost children._

 _Because you got sent to the Spirit World, right?_ Juudai recovered, eyes bright with questions.

 _Yes._ Jovian concedes. _My adopted father and Erebus said it was my fate to rule over it while my adopted brother, Octavian, as you have read, was to rule Rome._

 _Didn’t you have another one?_ Juudai frowned, squinting at the small text. _Mark something?_

 _Mark Antony is a cousin, my adopted father favored for him for his political acumen._ Jovian shrugged, ruffling his laurels. _I left before he was more prominent in our lives, but from what Octavian told me, he was more trouble than he was worth. 'More than me' from his account, but he is biased. Since he and Octavian were often at odds over the throne._

 _You kept in contact with Octavian?_ Juudai was surprised.

 _He wouldn’t go away._ The Second King frowned. _No matter how many times I killed him in his 'non-corpreal' visits. Like an insistent roach, he wouldn’t just leave me be._

Juudai tilted his head. _Why not? You both had your empires to rule, no?_

 _Yes._ Haou nods, chocolate eyes distant. _But the both of us were the only known wards of Julius Caesar who were Imperator, the very founder of the Holy Roman Empire and I was named Imperator when I was young, we had considerable empires to run and a reputation to maintain. I am the one who was prophesied to wield the Gentle Darkness to oppose the Light of Destruction, Juudai. I had no time for sentiments._

 _And that included your brother._ The boy was quiet. ~~And your father.~~

 _The only one I let in was Yubel. Because I could never keep her out._ Jovian admitted after a short silence. _Within the archives of the Spirit World, I am not known as the Lost Prince of Rome, Juudai. I am the Supreme King, a cruel ruler that was eventually slain by his own hand. In a twist of fate, I died, like my adopted father, killed for not listening to his people._

 _That’s not true!_ Juudai protested. _You were tricked!_

 _Trick or not, I was dead._ Jovian deadpanned harshly. _But with my death, a power vacuum formed. Suddenly, my empire had no king. I had no heirs to my title nor did I issue any type of government outside of my monarchy — as far as my Council knew._

 _But Yubel knew. That you wanted to form a democracy._ Juudai said. ~~No matter how false it was.~~

 _Yes, she knew._ Jovian sighed, weary over events that happened years ago. _And formed it with the help of my adopted brother in my memory. It was the only time I had ever seen the two of them not at each others’ throats._

 _But if your brother knew you had died, why didn’t he just… bring the body back to your father’s temple, where he was waiting for you?_ Juudai pointed to the bright screen of his computer. _To give him peace?_

Jovian stared at his reincarnation with a soft and bitter smirk. _Oh, Juudai. The gods are not that merciful. In exchange for Yubel to survive her experiments, I vowed to never return to your world until my next life, yours. In other words, even in death, my body could not be with my father, whether I wanted it to be or not._

 _So, you didn’t even have a choice on where you were buried?_ Juudai exclaimed, his eyes flickering gold.

 _I was given a Roman burial as per my birthright._ Jovian was unmoved, his own golden eyes cold. _And it was Yubel, Juudai. My choice was made when her life was guaranteed to me. She had already done so much for me. I wasn’t going to let them take anymore from her._

Quiet enveloped the dorm as Haou sighed, manipulating the shadows to turn off the screen, ignoring Juudai’s protests. _Enough of the past. You have class tomorrow. Bed._

Within a few minutes, the reincarnation was under the covers, snoring blissfully away as the Supreme King hovered in the moonlight, his golden eyes on the constellations. A winged form appeared behind him.

_Juudai._

_Do not apologize, Yubel_. The original owner of that name whispered, gaze still on the stars. _You never have to apologize to me. ~~Me, least of all.~~_

* * *

Unlike his successors, Yugi found out with his amnesiac counterpart, the both of them learning together of the past hidden in ancient Egypt. His grandfather was the greatest primary source, having been the one who found the crypt of the pharaoh’s puzzle — telling Yugi of what he could of the hieroglyphics, the artifacts he had found, and the lack of body in the Nameless Pharaoh’s tomb.

It was a _mystery_ to historians.

That there was a very elaborate tomb within the Valley of Kings, laid with bodies and traps designed for death, all to protect a pharaoh that had no body. Despite the vast treasures, revered tales on the walls, engraved Monsters that the pharaoh had by his command, funeral proceedings all present and well-preserved — only with no sign of any remains.

Instead, a small box that held countless, solid gold, puzzle pieces in an ornate box.

The only reason Yugi’s grandfather had ownership of it was because any other owner of the box would die _mysteriously_ — shadows taking them into the darkness, sudden illness whether it be mental or physical, of glazed robotic husks of people; it claimed them all but Yugi’s grandfather.

The museums were too frightened to even have it in their displays. When one of them tried, every display was shattered the first night it was in their inventory and the box was found seated at the center of chaos hovering over a map, the eye eerily staring at the location of the Kame Shop in Japan.

It was in Mutou Yugi's hands the next morning.

Historians knew that the box was a belonging to the Nameless Pharaoh.

A pharaoh of Egypt who was suspected to have ruled during the New Kingdom of Egypt — the golden age of the kingdom at the time, who died young. A slab depicted him from life, confirming that the young pharaoh existed despite the lack of remains, appearing to be going against his successor and cousin, Pharaoh Seto.

But it was the Monsters that were interesting.

A historian claimed that he had seen similar Monsters at the beck and call of two other sovereigns, but it was not possible — for the succeeding empires were much younger than Egypt. Some theorized that they were perhaps, similar animals but the three nations were in differing continents. 

The Nameless Pharaoh would have been dead for nearly one thousand years when the Lost Prince of Rome was born, and another thousand for when the Cold Emperor came into existence. It was simply… _not possible._

But the evidence was plain as day.

Within the Temple of Divus Iulius, on the walls of the empty tomb of Imperator Divi filius Jovaius was the engravings of Monsters that the young prince was claimed to have been able to summon at his command. And in the ruins of Santa Cecilia Acatitlan, carved within the basement hall was the Dragons, protecting by the name of the Cold Emperor — remains just as unknown.

Different in art style and cultures that spanned differing times in history that they may have been, they were all the _same_ story — kings who wielded a power unlike any other — the ability to call forth Monsters to their bidding.

Yugi stared at the photos of the two temples.

 _So, this was explanation for Yatol and Jovian._ Yugi thought to himself. He did not know why all three kings’ remains were lost to time along with their remains. The fact that Atemu was never found even in his tomb, Jovian had disappeared, and Yatol was gone — was too much of a coincidence, that Yugi suspected that it was best be left as one of history’s many mysteries.

Even when the two of them were learning of it together, Atemu was not keen too much on the details.

And Yugi understood why.

These were events of _another_ lifetime.

Thousands of years ago, when the world was so unknown and filled with mystery — when the law was never concrete and morals were not the forefront of rationality.

_What was the point of dwelling of the past when it had already happened?_

In the end, none of the Three Kings had peace when they perished.

Not if they needed to be reincarnated into himself, Juudai, and Yusei. Death nor life gave them peace, but in spite of it, they made the best of what they were given.

And that in the very end, no matter what age of the world that they lived through, was _enough_.

For that is the lesson of history. To learn from the mistakes of the past, to not repeat them, for it rhymes. All anyone can ask, is that the best was done and attempted under the given circumstances. There was no need for past ghosts to bind the future.

Closing the laptop, Yugi unconsciously cradled the puzzle that was not there. And left the past where it belonged.

Lost in the cycles of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History is written by the winners, folks.
> 
> Moctezuma the Younger was the first emperor who made contact with Spain, but he was often referenced to being weak-willed and indecisive. And I don't know that exactly but he literally invited the Spanish to live with him in his palace. Somewhere along the way, becoming a prisoner in his own house. Literally.
> 
> So, needless to say, Yatol did not approve of his successor. But let him have the 'throne' since Yatol had no need for Moctezuma II's people since they were not Yatol's people. Yatol knows that the heart of an empire is the people, not the location or the actual throne so, there we go.
> 
> Julius Caesar is the Roman Emperor. Dude has a salad and a hotel in Vegas named after him and he lived thousands of years ago. Idc what type of guy he was, dude is impressive. And I do not doubt that if he had a ward that suddenly disappeared, he would spin it to his political agenda. Mind, he appears sentimental here.
> 
> But the man is anything but stupid. The amount of sympathy of a grieving father, would have made him appear kinder than the ruthless image of conqueror he has to his people, who would have worshipped him for anyone of those actions. They are Romans, ambitious and hard. Jovian no different, if you are doubting that he kept quiet about his sacrifices for Yubel. You can be damned sure that his kingdom knew just how much he treasured Yubel.
> 
> And we already know why Atemu's name is lost to history. So, I decided to make Jovian's body be lost and both of Yatol's name and body to be. Since I see Yatol being very thorough with his plans. While Atemu is more of spur of the moment, and Jovian being self-sacrificing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
